


Dependence, Trust & Support

by RavenTheBlank



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTheBlank/pseuds/RavenTheBlank
Summary: Karasu has been kicked out of her house by her parents; who now hate her. The only help she has is from an online friend named Faith she doesn't even know is real. Everyone else has either abandoned her, or she's too afraid to go to them. Faith is her only hope it seems, and the only place to turn to. What will happen to Karasu? Is Faith a real girl who wants to help her? Or is she simply leading her into a catfishing nightmare?





	1. 🚫~Disclaimer~🚫

You might be one of those people who decide to not read the description, so let me say it again.  
This story is not intended to beat on anyone or any religion or anything along those lines. DO NOT TAKE IT THAT WAY. If some of the scenes are bad, I apologize, this is my first time writing this kind of thing.

THIS IS NOT REAL.  
Sometimes I see people take stories like this too real. This is simply something I have a fear of. This IS, on the other hand, semi-based on real events. Please do not hate.


	2. Prologue

**~Third-person P.O.V on Karasu~**

"What do I do now? Where do I go?" Karasu thought to herself as she turned back to her childhood home. Her parents had kicked her out, just like that. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to tell them the truth. She drove down the street to the near-by Braums. She sat at a table and placed her stuffed backpack onto the seat next to her. What was she supposed to do now? She placed her chin into her hands as she propped her elbows onto the table. Her phone buzzed next to her. She glanced at it, almost sure that it was either her parents or someone her parents had already told... someone from her church. She didn't even look at the notification, she just simply slid it into her bag. She soon found thinking becoming more and more difficult as her phone continued to buzz rapidly. She grew worried that maybe something was wrong.

She slammed her hands onto the table, pleased that the Braums was empty of all customers, the only people being there were the workers, but frustrated that she couldn't help but look at her phone. She jerked it out of her bag harshly and sighed when she saw that all the notifications were from Discord. She sighed and opened the app. Her relief turned to slight annoyance when she saw the messages were all from the same person. Her friend Faith. She pulled up the messages and not only was greeted by a bunch from Faith but also messages from last night she didn't remember sending. She paused to think for a moment before deciding she was simply too tired to remember.

 

Faith : KARASU!  
Karasu?  
Karasu where are you?  
I'm bored.  
Can you get on?  
Hurry up!  
I know your not at school.  
Don't pull that with me.  
Karasu!  
Are you ignoring me?

 

Satsujin~Han : Faith stop spamming me! I'm here.  
What do you want?

 

Faith : I'm bored, can you play online right now?

That's all it took to make Karasu cry. She began to, just as she had learned when she was a child, keep them from showing. She placed the phone on the table and began to breathe slowly. It was one thing she had learned when she was younger. After a moment of controlling herself, she messaged Faith back, during her calming period, Faith had sent another message.

Faith : Karasu? Are you okay?

Are you mad at me? Did I say something wrong?

Did someone steal mah Senpai?

 

Satsujin~Han : Oh Faith, I don't know what to do.

Karasu sighed as Faith began to call her through Discord. She hurriedly opened her backpack and dug out her headset and microphone. She quickly plugged it into her phone before answering the call.

"Karasu, what's wrong?"

Karasu once again felt like crying at her friends' kindness. True kindness Karasu couldn't fake no matter how much she tried. The kindness that was only for people you truly cared for, and that you knew cared for you just as much in return. Did Karasu really deserve that kindness? Did she ever give that kindness? She jerked back to reality when Faith continuously said her name, as she hadn't replied.

"Karasu? Karasu?"  
  
"I'm here Faith."  
  
"Okay, almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Your dramatic."  
  
"Karasu, what happened? Don't avoid the issue."  
  
Karasu sighed, being careful not to blow into the microphone as that doesn't sound the best.  
  
"M-my parents..."  
  
Karasu went silent, not sure if she wanted to proceed.  
  
"What happened with your parents? Are they okay?"  
  
"Yes, they are fine... they kicked me out."  
  
"THEY DID WHAT?! THEY MAY BE FINE NOW BUT THEY WON'T BE FOR LONG!"  
  
Karasu snickered at Faith's reaction. Not that she wouldn't mind something bad happening- never mind.  
  
"Faith, calm down. I just don't know what to do now. They moved all my stuff into a storage unit, gave me the key and told me to get out. All I have with me now is my backpack with a few essentials... what do I do? Money-wise I only have my last pay-check. They called my work and said I quit. So now I also don't have a job."

  
Karasu listened for a response. She was guessing Faith was still upset, especially about the job part. Seeing as Karasu was so happy when she got the job that she told Faith almost every day for a week. Over-kill, she knows, but she was so excited, and every time Faith acted as if it was the first time hearing about it.

"What do you want to do?"  
  
Karasu groaned, she didn't need Faith going Psychologist on her NOW.  
  
"Faith, don't go Psychologist on me NOW, I really need your help... what do I do? Please... I don't have anyone else to turn too..."  
  
Karasu's voice trailed off as she said that. The importance of the situation just hit her all at once. She really did have no one else to turn to. She had to rely on what she knew about the world, which wasn't much at all, and her friend Faith she wasn't entirely sure was real yet. Her friends certainly would leave her, they would choose to follow their religion over their friend, just as her mother had done.  
  
"I certainly have my own idea of what you could do, but you may not like it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Faith stayed silent for a moment, before replying.  
  
"Come to Georgia and live with my family and me."   
  
Karasu stayed silent in surprise. She actually just suggested that. Was she even sure she wasn't going to hurt her? Karasu thought for a moment before saying something that even surprised her.  
  
"How do you plan on me getting there?"  
  
Faith remained silent for a moment once more.  
  
"I can buy you a plane ticket. My dad owns a hardware store, remember? He pays me to work there sometimes. I'm sure that I can get him to agree to let you stay here until you get things under control."  
  
Karasu spoke almost without hesitation, surprising herself once more.  
  
"Okay. I live near Rochester International Airport. Can you get a plane ticket near here quickly?"  
  
"Of course I can, leave it to me."  
  
It only took a few minutes before Faith spoke once more.  
  
"I've gotten you one. It's at 3 AM though, is that okay?"  
  
"I've got nowhere to sleep, of course, it is. Will you be picking me up from the plane after we land?"  
  
"Yes. I promise."  
  
"Okay, I won't go with anyone but you."  
  
Faith sighed on the other side, she was used to this though.  
  
"Okay. Can I finally have your phone number? Then you can text me where you are when you land."

Karasu paused before replying. She really had nothing to lose.  
  
"Sure, it's 407-734-0254"  
  
Faith sighed in relief on the other side, Karasu knew she had been bugging her for her actual phone number ever since she got her own phone, which was about two years ago.  
  
"Thanks. Lemme text you real quick."  
  
Karasu's text-sound came to her ears and she looked down at it.  
  
206-722-3000: Hey Senpai~

 

"You've got it."  
  
Karasu saved the number into her phone as Faithie.  
  
"I guess I'll see you soon enough Karasu."  
  
Karasu became extremely nervous as what she was doing finally reached her head.  
  
"Yeah, see you soon Faith."  
  
Karasu ended the call before looking at the clock on her phone. She gathered her stuff and left the Braums, she had just enough time to drive down to her storage unit and grab some necessary items that weren't in her backpack, including a small suitcase that was also moved. She jumped in her car and hurried along the road, anxious that she might not have enough time.  
  
But as usual, her anxieties weren't worth it and she made it there with plenty of time to spare, so she went through some of the boxes, keeping a close eye on the clock. She threw in her favorite clothes, her hair dyes that she had to use constantly, her contacts she was unable to grab before her parents had cleared out her stuff, and of course, her favorite jacket. She fit as much as she could into her suit case and sighed, she was finally disappearing... but... was that really ever what she wanted?  
  
Did she really want to disappear, and never come back without anyone she knew knowing where she was?

 


	3. Chapter 1

**~Third-person P.O.V on Karasu~**

She continued to drive towards the airport, still not entirely sure if this was the best idea and tempted to turn around and figure out a different solution. What if Faith was a man who wanted to kill her? Sex-traffic her? The anxieties didn't stop. She was so nervous and... well... ANXIOUS about what she was going to do.  
  
A new set of anxieties took over her at that moment, she didn't know how airports worked, what if she went somewhere she wasn't allowed? What if she was arrested? What if she ended up on the wrong plane going to Germany or Greenland!? She could feel that she was going to have a panic attack, and she wasn't even at the airport yet. She parked and grabbed at her phone, calling Faith frantically. She didn't answer her discord calls, despite all the spamming she was doing. She took a breath and nervously hit the call button on her contact.  
  
She almost sighed when she was greeted by a tired "Hello...?"  
But then she realized how lots of people sound alike on the phone. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She heard shifting on the other side. "Hello?" Still sounded like Faith, but not exactly.  
  
Karasu opened her mouth again to speak, but before anything came out she pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the red phone button. She sighed, relieved but at the same time annoyed she did that, she'd obviously have to call her again. Her finger hovered over the call button once more, thinking about the pros and cons. She finally hit the button, the phone rang once before the same person answered again, this time sounding awake. "Hello? Karasu?"  
  
She did sigh this time, this was at least someone she knew. "Faith?" "Karasu? Are you okay? You sound nervous." She laughed dryly, if only she knew how much. "Yeah, I've never been in an airport. Can you tell me what to do from start to finish?" Faith sighed at her, Karasu was screaming internally, nervous out of her mind. "Okay."  
  
Faith guided her through the airport easily, clearly having been in at least an airport before, unlike Karasu. She didn't even get off the phone when Karasu was going through airport security when she had to place her phone into its own area to be checked.  
  
Soon Karasu was on the plane and had bid Faith good-night, as she was going to pick her up the next morning at her airport.  
  
Karasu sighed and bit her lip, she wanted to ask the flight attendant how long the flight was if she knew. But the plane wasn't going to take off yet so she quickly pulled out her phone. Just as she had typed the code in, she heard the pilot tell everyone to buckle up and turn their phones off. She sighed and decided she'd just suffer. When she got there she'd have to... that's a problem for later. For now, maybe she should try and sleep.  
  
She turned her head to the side, ready to fall asleep, but then she realized it would probably be best to write a letter of some kind to her family so they don't call the police, just in case they start caring. For the first time. She doubted they ever truly cared for her.  
  
She pulled out a piece of lined paper and began writing. Before she knew it, the pilot was telling everyone to buckle up once more, as they were landing. She also had tons of crumbled papers, never sure what to say to her parents. Did she want to be sassy? Rude? Angry? Sorry? She didn't know. She ran her hand through her short hair, she had no clue what she was going to say to them... or if she wanted to say anything to them at all.  
  
She jerked herself back to reality, where was she? She looked down at her bags in her hands, in front of the exit of the airport. She then remembered all that had happened and smiled, she had kept herself distracted, keeping her anxieties in check.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't have said that... at that moment she was slapped in the face with a huge wave of anxiety as all her thoughts came back to her. She fumbled out her phone, only then remembering to text Faith when she got off the plane. She fumbled out a text.

 

Karasu  
I'm if he lane.

Faithie  
What? Do you mean you're off the plane?

Karasu  
YES, that's what I meant.

Faithie  
Okay, well I'm here...  
Could I finally have a picture of you?  
  
Karasu paused, there wasn't really any other way that Faith would be able to find her. But she didn't really want to do that... She sighed and changed to the camera and before she took a picture of herself, she paused and took a picture of her bags instead and sent that.

 

Faithie  
Huh?  
Is that your bags?  
C'mon why can't you just show me a picture? Lol

Karasu  
Just look around for the damned bags! I'm holding them up.

 

Karasu lifted her bags above her head glancing around and pretending she was stretching. She then noticed the slightly shorter than average girl walking quickly over to her. She could feel her cheeks gain the tingly feeling they got when she SHOULD be blushing, but for some reason she never did. Despite how weird she thought it was. The girl continued to walk towards her, her loose dirty blonde hair attempting to fall in her face, but her not letting it despite its efforts.  
  
She stopped in front of me and simply stared up at me for a moment, while I lowered my arms and stared right back at her.  
  
"Y'know I didn't really think you were serious about the punkish boyish style."  
  
Karasu was startled at her sudden remark.  
  
"Are you saying you thought I was kidding when I said my preferred style?!"  
  
 **Karasu's outfit**   
  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were exaggerating."  
  
Karasu's face tingled again, she really wished it would stop.  
"Well I'll admit, this isn't what I usually wear. It's just the first thing I could find when my parents kicked me out."  
Karasu stuffed her hands into her pockets.  
  
Faith didn't continue after that, she moved onto the next conversation piece.  
  
"So you're going to be staying with us until you get on your own feet right?"  
  
Karasu nodded in response.  
  
"That's supposedly the plan correct? I'll look for a job soon. I promise, don't want to beat down on you and your dad any more than I need to."  
  
Faith opened her mouth to argue, but abruptly closed it when she realized during that period of staring at her, she hadn't really inspected her.  
  
She began to simply stare at her, she realized that if she didn't know better, she'd mistake the taller-than-average girl to actually be a male. Her height combined with her style and lack of...  
  
"Could you stop staring at my chest?"  
  
Faith's face turned bright red. Had she really been staring the entire time? She looked back up at Karasu's face to see her smirking at her. She took a step back and pulled her entire head to face away from her.  
  
"L-lets just get to the car I drove here in!"  
  
Karasu snickered at her as she followed her out of the airport.


	4. Chapter 2

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Karasu sighed, did she really cover up her own embarrassment by making Faith embarrassed? She continued to think about how her summer had been going and was mentally tallying the pros and cons. She did this a lot, sometimes to calm her nerves.  
  
While she was doing a mental tally Faith was wondering if she was going to survive to be in the same house with KARASU. Especially if she pulled stuff like that a lot. It made her nervous as hell. She loved and hated it when Karasu would make her blush. She unlocked her car and got into the driver seat as Karasu threw her bags into the back of the car. She soon joined her in the front seat.  
  
Faith began driving as Karasu continued to tally and she continued to freak out and contemplate if this was really as good of an idea as she had originally thought. Soon they reached Faith's home.  
  
Karasu didn't let it show, but she was rather nervous to be meeting Faith's father. He seemed nice enough from what she learned from Faith. There was only one thing she disagreed with him on... but people disagree.  
  
She followed Faith as she unlocked the door to her house and shut the door after walking in, biting back the urge to just look around the house instead of what was going on in front of her.  
  
"Karasu, this is my dad, Robert Darin. Daddy, this is my friend Karasu."  
  
Karasu smiled faintly at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Darin."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Same to you, please, call me Robert."  
  
Karasu chuckled, even her laugh sounded boyish.  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
He shook his head in response.  
  
"I gave Faith some money for you to buy clothes."  
  
"Oh, thank you, sir. But I have plenty. I'll have enough for now. I can drive back down there once it starts getting colder for warmer clothes."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Faith, could you show Karasu the room she'll be staying in?"  
  
Faith nodded and walked towards the back of the house. They both walked down the hall until Faith reached the last door and opened it.  
  
It was a small room with a queen bed with black sheets on it pushed up against the back wall, a desk to the right of it with a black alarm clock, a burgundy-based lamp with a dark red shade, and a desk chair. Next, to the door on the right side, there was a thin tall burgundy bookshelf that matched the desk and chair. Against the wall to the left of the door, there was a burgundy dresser. The entire room was painted a pale yellow. At the end of the bed, there was another door, leading into a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower.  
  
"I hope this is okay, sorry it's so small."  
  
Karasu sighed and smiled at her.  
  
"It's perfect Faithie, I actually prefer a small room, less to clean and less room to make a mess."  
  
She chuckled and Faith smiled back in reply.  
  
"I like it when you call me Faithie. My room is down the hall, second door on the right. Come get me when you're finished with putting your stuff away."  
  
Faith walked out and Karasu couldn't help but stare at the view as she walked away before jerking her head back to her bag. She began unpacking, always finding the perfect spot to place everything. She looked under the bed and sighed when there was nothing under there. She shoved her now empty suitcase along with one other thing under the bed before standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
 **(A/N LE-GASP, I'm changing P.O.V's half way through?!)  
~Third person P.O.V on Faith~  
  
**Faith sat up and glanced around her room before moving her eyes to her clock. Karasu had been unpacking for almost two hours, what was going on? She also had heard movement in the kitchen for the past hour and a half. She groaned as she stood up from her bed, she kinda just wanted to fall asleep.  
  
She walked slowly down the hallway, listening. She heard laughing and her father talking. She turned the corner and saw the kitchen. Karasu was talking to her father, clearly making jokes from her fathers' laughter. She was stirring a something in a pot on their stove.  
  
"Karasu? Daddy?"  
  
They both looked up at her. Karasu smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Faith."  
  
"What are you guys doing..."  
  
Faith asked hesitantly.  
  
"Karasu said she wanted to make something for everyone to eat for dinner, as a thank-you for letting her stay with us. I told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted."  
  
Faith looked at Karasu who was stirring the unknown substance in the pot with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Faith sat down at the table across from her father. She wasn't sure what to think of this. She continued to watch Karasu as she and her dad pulled bowls out of the cabinet and Karasu began spooning the -what Faith could now tell was- soup. Her father set the yellowish soup in front of her as he sat down with his own bowl, as well as Karasu. Karasu smiled at her again.  
  
"Give it a try."  
  
Faith looked down at the soup before tasting it. She looked at it in surprise, it was actually really good.  
  
"This is really good Karasu!"  
  
Her dad smiled at Karasu.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Darin."  
  
"Please, Robert."  
  
"Still not happening."  
  
Karasu smirked as she continued to eat the soup. The three of them ate in silence, simply enjoying the soup and each others' company. Soon Karasu got up from the table and placed her bowl into the dishwasher, walking over to the left-over soup and pouring it into a storage container, before placing it into the fridge.  
  
She leaned on the counter and simply began watching Faith, Mr. Darin unaware as his back was to Karasu. Faith, on the other hand, was immensely aware of the pair of eyes on her. Karasu finally said something rather than silently staring at her.  
  
"Do you like the soup Faith? You never said."  
  
Faith nodded, still nervous of the eyes on her. Karasu sighed, seeming satisfied.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed, good night."  
  
Faith and her father both replied with their own versions of good night as Karasu retreated to her room. Faith looked down at her soup as she took another sip, smiling at it. Karasu certainly had talents she didn't let on to didn't she?

 

 


	5. Chapter 3

**~Third-person P.O.V on Karasu~**

Karasu had been staying with the Darin's for about a month and a half. Everything was going smoothly. It didn't take long before Karasu got a job, although she wouldn't tell Faith where. She only told her father so that she could borrow his truck a few times. But other than that, when Faith woke up, Karasu was usually gone. She was always home in time to make dinner for all of them without fault. Sometimes she didn't, but everyone needs a break once and awhile.  
  
Faith learned quickly from the sweets that were always on the counter, usually some form of cake, that Karasu preferred baking to cooking. Not that she was complaining, she certainly enjoyed the sweet treats Karasu made when she was either bored or wanted something sweet, which was usually almost always.  
  
But other than the rare mornings when she catches her right before she goes to work, Faith hadn't seen much of the punky boy-like girl. Summer was almost over now, in fact, school would be starting again in a few days, three to be exact. This was Faith's last free Friday before school. She looked at the clock and jumped out of bed when she saw the time.  
  
She usually didn't wake up on her own this early, but she had woken up early enough to catch almost an entire hour of Karasu being awake and home. She quickly got dressed and left her room. She walked into the main room, only to see that Karasu wasn't there. She looked around before walking down the hall to Karasu's room. She immediately saw the door open. Karasu only did that when she wasn't inside the room. Or if she was okay with everyone coming into her room without even knocking.  
  
Faith walked in and glanced around, she wasn't there either. Nor the bathroom in her room. Faith continued to walk around her house moments before sighing and sitting down on the couch. Karasu had just disappeared. She then heard the door open and very faintly some music. She sat up and looked over the edge of the couch to see Karasu closing the door behind her, earbuds in and connected to her phone.  
  
Faith simply stared at her without saying anything. She was wearing a sports bra, that showed that she was actually HIDING... ummm that... somehow.  
**  
**Karasu's outfit  
  
  
Faith blushed a bit when she realized what she was staring at. She looked up at Karasu's face to be surprised with her bangs both pulled away from her face and somehow placed into a stubby ponytail. She continued to stare at her face as she tried to decide what was different with her face. Something didn't look the same.  
  
But she found her self, distracted from Karasu's odd change in appearance and style. But also the fact that she actually kinda liked the tiny ponytail she was now sporting.

"Karasu?"  
  
Faith decided to let her know that she was there. Karasu looked at her with wide eyes before throwing her hand up to her hair and violently jerking the corded hair tie out of her hair.  
  
"Uhh Faith, since when do you wake up so early?"  
  
Karasu chuckled nervously.  
  
"Since today. I wanted to hang around you a bit before you hurried to your unknown job only to find that you were gone. Were you running around?"  
  
Karasu nodded absently, Faith not knowing the magnitude of the tingles all over Karasu's face.  
  
"Uummm, h-how much did you see?"  
  
Karasu looked away from Faith, unaware of her jealous gaze. She wished that she had Karasu's... well most things when it comes to appearance. Especially with all the sweets and candy and other junk Karasu ate. She then realized that Karasu had asked her a question.  
  
"Enough to see you with your stubby ponytail."  
  
Faith snickered as Karasu whipped her head in her direction.  
  
"D-don't... I-I..."  
  
Karasu sighed before turning her gaze to Faith completely, her aura changing abruptly. It was embarrassed and shy, now it was annoyed and angry.  
  
"Don't you dare mention it again."  
  
Karasu walked off towards her room as Faith watched her in confusion. Unsure why she was acting so harsh now. She sighed and got up to collect the ingredients to her favorite breakfast; cereal. It was her favorite because it was easiest. When she opened the fridge her father came into the room.  
  
"Faith why don't you eat the frittatas Raven made last night? She made them specifically for breakfast today."  
  
Faith paused before placing the cereal back into the cabinet along with the milk into the fridge. She took out three frittatas and placed them into the microwave oven. She turned it on and sat on the couch, watching TV. She jumped about thirty minutes later from her fathers' voice.  
  
"Karasu, school is going to be starting soon. You'll be attending while you stay here with us."  
  
Karasu glanced at him before shrugging.  
  
"Okay, fine. But today I'm going back home to get my car back."  
  
"You're going by yourself?"  
  
Faith found herself concerned for Karasu to be driving by herself all night. She looked over at her as she continued to cut vegetables for her omelet. She looked back down, not wanting to cut herself.  
  
"That was my plan."  
  
"Can I come?"

Faith found herself wanting to spend more time with Karasu. As they were spending less time talking to each other since she left her parents and came to them. Karasu paused with her cutting before sighing.  
  
"Okay. I guess I can't drive two vehicles myself. You can come."  
  
Faith jumped up.  
  
"Great! When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I finish eating my omelet."  
  
Karasu was now cooking the omelet so Faith knew she had to hurry. She ran out of the room into her own to change into different clothes that were more appropriate for the rest of the world, as in not sweatpants and a tank-top. **  
**  
**Faith's outfit  
**

When she finally finished she came out to see Karasu patiently waiting in the living room on her phone, standing. Despite the fact that Faith didn't actually think she'd leave her behind. She was still happy to see Karasu standing there, waiting for her despite what she said.  
  
Karasu looked up.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
**A/N EDIT  
** I accidentally forgot to add in her sweatbands that Karasu was also wearing before she changed... so here they are. Lol (This is an A/N from WattPad, and I'm just to lazy to add the sweatbands into the outfit.)  
  
  



	6. Chapter 4

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

The two of them climbed into Faith's car, as her father needed his truck for work later. As they drove Karasu told Faith her plan. She had planned on having to take the amount of time Google had said, which was about 6 hours, but because there were some other things she wanted to check out, she estimated that it would probably take closer to a day and a half, maybe more. There were a lot of things she wanted to look at on the way... majorly food.  
  
Faith soon fell asleep though, finding that trying to hear Karasu's voice instead of the radio she was singing along to exhausting. Not to mention the fact she got up earlier than normal today. When she woke up again, she was surprised to see that it was now night time. She had slept until dark?  
  
She looked over at Karasu, who was quietly driving, the radio off. Her face looked dead serious and appeared angry as well. She was tightly gripping the steering wheel while she drove along the road. Her eyes shifted to the clock and she sat up quickly when she saw the time.  
  
"How the hell did I sleep for 18 hours!? How the hell is that even possible?!"  
  
Karasu only glanced at her for a second, so quickly Faith didn't even notice. Faith looked up at her as she acted almost as if she wasn't there. Something about this didn't seem right to Faith. She began to look around her car and noticed that there were now some shopping bags in the back seat. She reached towards them only to have her wrist roughly grabbed by Karasu.  
  
"Don't touch those."  
  
Karasu moved her hand, still gripping Faith's wrist and pulled it back in the front seat. She let go and returned her hand to the steering wheel, not looking at Faith the entire time. Faith looked at her fearfully. She knew that Karasu would never hurt her, but from the look on her face, her voice sharp enough to cut metal, and her grip on her wrist, Faith wasn't entirely sure if she should put it past her.  
  
She stayed silent, almost afraid to move or speak, not wanting to set Karasu off.  
  
"Get more sleep. You won't get as much once school starts."  
  
She looked over at Karasu, surprised that she actually was appearing to care at this moment, despite her harsh nature moments earlier. Faith sighed and leaned her head against the glass window, unsure how the rest of this "road trip" was going to go. Would it run smoothly? She sure hoped it did... but... did she really think it was going to? She glanced back over at Karasu again, to find the girl glaring at her, shifting her gaze back and forth in between her and the road. She continued to look out the window.  
  
About an hour later Karasu stopped at a gas station, getting out to refill their tank. Faith pulled herself up to look around the car. She was about to go for the bags in the back when she noticed a bit of white under her chair. She reached for it and grabbed it, just as Karasu finished and walked back to the driver side door. Faith quickly shoved the white object she picked up into her pocket, looking out the window.  
  
Soon, before she knew it, she had fallen asleep again.  
  
She woke up a while later and groaned when she saw that it was now light outside. She was also sitting at a storage unit block, still in her own car. She sighed and sat up, looking around outside the front window. Seeing nothing of interest she sunk back into the chair, waiting for Karasu to return from... where ever she was right now.  
  
She rolled over onto her side, wishing that Karasu was both back from where ever she was and back to the way she was, being nice and making her dinner... not the person who had scared her last night.  
  
She heard the driver door open and Karasu's usual voice speak to her.  
  
"Faith, wake up. You are going to have to drive soon. Don't want a groggy Faith to be driving... that probably wouldn't end well."  
  
Faith sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My hometown, at a storage unit block that my parents moved my crap too."  
  
Faith looked down at her hands, flashbacks from last night almost made her bite her tongue... ALMOST.  
  
"Can you show me around a bit?"  
  
Karasu paused before looking at the clock and closing the driver door. Faith sighed, sure she made Karasu mad. Karasu came back a few minutes later.  
  
"Here."  
  
Faith looked up to see a dress in Karasu's hand, along with a pair of shoes sitting on the driver seat. **  
  
Faith's outfit** **  
  
  
**"What?"  
  
"You can change in the storage unit I have."  
  
"Where are we going Karasu?"  
  
"My church, now change. I'll change into my clothes in here."  
  
Faith nodded and hurriedly followed Karasu to her storage unit, once inside and with the door closed, she quickly changed. She then left and hurried back to the car, where Karasu was sitting Indian-style on the hood, waiting once again for Faith.  
  
 **~Karasu's outfit~ (Sleeves down to wrists, despite it being summer)  
  
**

Faith stared at her for a moment, she didn't normally see her in formal wear. That's when she realized that she had no idea where Karasu got this dress from.  
  
"Wait, where did you get this dress from?"  
  
Karasu scratched the back of her neck.  
  
"It's one of my old dresses. I thought it would fit you, and I was right."  
  
Faith let the subject drop.  
  
"So, your church? Are we going to be there on time?"  
  
Karasu nodded and gestured for Faith to get into the car. Once in and ready, Karasu began the short drive to her church. Faith was excited and nervous at the same time, she was going to be meeting Karasu's old friends, who all went to Karasu's church. She hoped everything went well.


	7. Chapter 5

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

They continued the drive through the town or city. Whichever you preferred. After all, it certainly wasn't the country. Faith leaned back in her chair as she continued to watch the scenery pass. She noticed that there was an almost-empty plot of land that was fenced and had a bunch of horses on it! She loved horses and began counting how many she saw. In the corner of her eye, she saw Karasu smiling faintly, and she soon found herself studying her instead of the number of horses. She realized she had never really seen Karasu smile. She either had a smirk on, a dorky smile or her neutral face, which was usually about as equal to a frown.  
  
She noticed other things once she took the time to pay attention. For one thing, why did Karasu always wear a choker? Was it a punk thing? What about her long sleeves? She was almost always wearing some, despite the fact it was really hot outside.  
  
"Why are you always wearing a choker? Is that a punk thing?"  
  
Karasu didn't answer her question, instead, she asked her own.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
Faith sat up to see they were at a McDonald's drive-thru.  
  
"Oh, umm, a chicken biscuit and orange juice."  
  
Karasu nodded and told the worker what they wanted, only asking for a mocha frappe for herself. Karasu paid for both without asking Faith and handed to her the juice and biscuit she had ordered, holding on to her frappe.  
  
"We are almost there. This McDonald's is really close."  
  
Faith nodded, taking a bite and sip of her food as she focused back on the road, forgetting about her own question and simply being happy that Karasu is sharing her church with her.  
  
Soon Karasu was parking behind a large church building in front of a slightly smaller building with a large "Annex" on it. She helped Faith out with one hand, her other hand holding onto her frappe.  
  
"C'mon we've got about 30 minutes until it actually starts. There's not much for me to show to you, but we can maybe get something from the coffee shop we have inside. Except for the fact we just ate breakfast."  
  
Karasu chuckled slightly.  
  
"No, it's fine. I mostly want to meet your friends."  
  
Faith smiled a smile that what she at least hoped was reassuring. Karasu smiled faintly back, and together they walked into the church. The person sitting at the desk smiled at her and welcomed her by name. She replied with a good morning before both Faith and Karasu walked inside.  
  
Inside there weren't many people there yet. She walked over to a circle of empty chairs and sat down before sighing, running her fingers through her hair, something that Faith had learned, meant she was either nervous or frustrated. Faith was about to say something about it when a tall African-American looking girl walked over to the circle and sat in the chair on the other side of Karasu.  
  
"Good morning Cartia."  
  
The girl smiled at Karasu.  
  
"Good morning Kai."  
  
Faith looked at both the girl and Karasu curiously. Karasu motioned that they would talk about it later. Faith nodded and waited.  
  
Before Faith knew it, the class was almost over, they were currently praying and out of courtesy, she had bowed her head, just like the rest of them. But she couldn't help but open one eye to look at them, only to see that despite the rest of them, Karasu wasn't even closing her eyes.  
  
Soon they were finished and a slightly plump man walked to the front, saying that before everyone left the prayer team leader had something she wanted to say. Faith saw Karasu's face go almost completely white. A plump woman took the mic and looked directly at Karasu, who immediately turned the other direction.  
  
"Kai, it's your mom. What do you think she has to say?"  
  
Faith's heart seemed to stop for Karasu. The woman smiled at everyone before turning her attention to Karasu.  
  
"Almost all of you know my daughter, Kai, right?"  
  
A bunch of nods, and other responses such as yes and totally.  
  
"Well I have some shocking news for you."  
  
Karasu then grabbed my wrist before walking towards the door, keeping her head slightly down... she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Despite the fact she knows it's against Gods' rules, she has chosen to become a Homosexual."  
  
Karasu stopped in her tracks as everyone turned to gape at her, some surprised, others full-out angry.  
  
"She says she's been this way for years, and for years she's been calling herself a Christian. I think we should all pray that she sees the correct way and rids herself of these false ideas."  
  
Karasu continued to keep her head down, not flinching. Another girl from the group walked over and turned Karasu around to face her.  
  
"What in the world Kai?! Where did this come from!?"  
  
She was blonde and plump, with a ponytail and glasses. Karasu had released Faith's wrist when she had felt the blondes' hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it once more before walking out, the plump man already dismissing everyone.  
  
Karasu began dragging Faith towards her car. She opened the passenger door and closed it, but not before muttering something about having to go check on something and handing Faith a bottle of water from the back.  
  
Faith took a few sips of it nervously. What had happened there?  
  
She woke up with a start and jerked her eyes towards the clock, she had been asleep for two hours?! She looked up and saw Karasu, now wearing her leather jacket from before, as well as a plain black shirt instead of her nicer one. She sat up groggily.  
  
"I fell asleep?"  
  
A nod from Karasu.  
  
"What happened while I was out."  
  
Karasu paused before speaking.  
  
"Nothing really, if you were so tired you should've told me."  
  
Faith simply nodded, her grogginess only growing, and before she knew it, she was asleep again.  
  
She found herself being shaken awake sometime later. She looked over at Karasu before glancing at the clock that she knew only too well. Faith sat up quickly. It was already 6 PM!? Karasu remained silent for a moment before speaking.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
  
Faith stared at her as she thought. Something seemed off about how Karasu was turned towards her. Without thinking she quickly reached up and pushed her face to turn towards her completely to see she had a large gauze patch on her left cheek. From the angle, she was at before Faith couldn't even see it.  
  
"Karasu, what happened?!"


	8. Chapter 6

**~Third-person P.O.V (For Faith)~**

Karasu simply stared at her without replying. She continued to start until she spoke once more, pulling Faith's hand away from her cheek.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
  
Faith grew annoyed, she never answered her questions, neither about the patch or her friend calling her Kai or even her choker! She always put it off or simply ignored it.  
  
"You're always putting aside my questions that you don't want to answer!!! Why don't you just tell me for once?!"  
  
Karasu turned her head and stared at her, her face having a warning on it, telling her not to go any further. Her eyes didn't back-up her facial expression. Her eyes were just blank, almost as if she was only a shell... gray eyes continued to stare right back at Faith as she continued to boil with anger.  
  
"Why the hell do you have a gauze patch on your face!?"  
  
Karasu only stared at her in response, her face still telling her to back down.  
  
"And what the hell is up with this damn choker!?"  
  
Faith lunged forward, fingers curling around the choker Karasu was currently wearing. Almost immediately Karasu had a firm grip on her wrist as Faith was almost falling on top of her from how much she had to lean, as Karasu leaned back to get away from her reach.  
  
"Faith let go."  
  
"NO! What's so important about this choker!?"  
  
Karasu's grip tightened on Faith's wrist as her other hand came up to attempt to pry Faith's fingers off, pulling her closer to keep the choker against her own skin. Faith's other hand came up and tried to get Karasu's hand off of her wrist.  
  
"Faith. Let go."  
  
Karasu's growling voice didn't even falter Faith's choice to get the damn choker off of her. Faith thought for a moment before removing her hand from trying to pry Karasu's hand off of her wrist and instead pretended to go after the gauze instead. As a result, Karasu stopped trying to pry her hand off of her choker and instead kept Faith from reaching the bandage. She then let go of her choker and yanked on her sleeves, something that had been bothering Karasu the entire time.  
  
Her plan worked, Karasu removed her hand from her wrist that had been gripping the choker to fix her sleeve. While she was fixing the sleeve Faith grabbed the choker again and quickly unlatched it from behind Karasu's neck.  
  
Both of Karasu's hands flew up to re-clip the tight necklace. Faith pouted when Karasu grabbed it in time before it fell off. Karasu glared harshly at Faith.  
  
"Don't EVER try that again Faith. EVER."  
  
Only then did Faith realize her previously empty gray eyes were now angry. Faith fell back onto her chair and crossed her arms.  
  
It was a few hours later, Faith still fuming over the choker incident, when she got an idea. When Karasu got into the driver seat of Faith's car, Faith climbed onto her lap straddling her and facing her, much to Karasu's surprise and confusion.  
  
"What are you doing Faith?"  
  
Karasu's voice still had the same slight edge from earlier. Faith placed her arms onto her shoulders close to her neck. Little did she know that if Karasu was normal and blushed, she'd be blushing. In other words? Karasu felt that tingly feeling in her face.  
  
Faith smiled at her and finally replied.  
  
"Nothinnnnnng."  
  
Faith sneakily began trying to unlatch the choker, which proved to be more difficult than she originally thought it would be, not trying to move the choker enough for Karasu to notice. Karasu continued to stare at her confused, her hands staying against her sides.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing."  
  
She reached up and gripped Faith's arms. She thought for a moment that Karasu knew she was trying to undo her choker, but when Karasu simply kept her grip on Faith's arms, she decided she didn't feel anything, that she simply was acting on either instinct or confusion.  
  
Faith tried her hardest to not look like she was focusing, instead, keeping it more of a sneaky or mischievous face. She smiled inwardly as she finished unlatching the clasp on the choker, keeping it up against Karasu's skin so she isn't alerted.  
  
She yanked the choker away and yelled in triumph.  
  
"Yes! I got it!"  
  
Karasu's eyes flew wild as soon as she realized what was in Faith's hand and that the choker was no longer on. Faith gasped and dropped the choker, it falling in between the seat and the door. Karasu's hand flew to her own neck, but she didn't react fast enough.  
  
"K-Karasu...?"  
  
Faith couldn't even form words. She pried Karasu's hand off of her neck and gaped at her neck.  
  
From ear-to-ear on Karasu's neck, was a scar that was still new enough to have that pinky red color to it. Karasu avoided her eyes and when Faith released her wrists, she simply let them fall, not bothering to cover her neck anymore. Karasu let her hands drop to the sides of the chair, still not saying a word.  
  
"Karasu...? When did you..."  
  
Faith's voice trailed off, not even expecting an answer.  
  
"Two weeks before my parents kicked me out. I didn't push hard enough."  
  
Faith's head jerked up to look at Karasu, whose head had hung down.  
  
Without another word Faith just hugged Karasu. She knew that Karasu wasn't the huggy type and usually hated hugs, tried to escape them at all costs. She was surprised when Karasu didn't move. She grew even more surprised when Karasu moved her head and buried it into her neck and shoulder, and began crying, all while hugging Faith back.  
  
What had Karasu's family done that messed her up so badly?


	9. Chapter 7

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Karasu finally couldn't take it anymore, and while hearing her father's voice in her head, began to cry. The more she cried, the louder her fathers' voice became.  
  
 __ **"You only cry to manipulate"  
  
"You Only Cry To Manipulate"  
  
"YOU ONLY CRY TO MANIPULATE"  
  
**The voice only made it worse and her want to cry grow. She continued to sob uncontrollably into Faith's neck, soaking the jacket that she had lent to Faith so she wouldn't be as cold wearing that dress. Faith simply patted her head, not totally sure what to do, but definitely sure that she shouldn't be blushing at this point in time. But she couldn't help it. Karasu had wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, and she was slightly breathing on her collarbone as she cried.  
  
Faith tried to calm her face done, but anything she tried only seemed to make it worse. She sighed and continued to hug and pat Karasu's head as she continued to cry.  
  
It was rather difficult for her, but Faith eventually was able to move Karasu to the passenger seat, where she fell asleep as Faith drove to the airport so she and Karasu could get her car. Faith continuously snuck glimpses at the blonde girl- wait, Faith had never even taken enough time to realize that Karasu WAS blonde. Her hair was a bleach blonde that faded into a pale aquamarine. It was also half-shaved. How did she pull her hair into that stubby ponytail before? Faith pulled her eyes reluctantly back to the road.  
  
Soon they arrived at the airport. Faith parked in the parking garage, shaking Karasu awake. Karasu sat up and scratched her head, yawning. Faith simply stared at the scar on her neck. She hadn't gotten the choker back on before she fell asleep. Karasu grabbed her backpack from the back seat then looked at Faith.  
  
"Do you want me to move these boxes into my car?"  
  
Faith paused for a moment before shaking her head, still staring at Karasu's neck. Karasu followed her gaze down to her neck before covering it with her hand and looking away from her.  
  
"Can you hand me my choker Faith?"  
  
Karasu asked as she put her other hand out. Faith paused before reaching in between the seat and the door, pulling out the plain black choker. She placed it in her hand and Karasu quickly put it on before grabbing her backpack, which Faith took clear notice of. She was okay with her having access to her boxes but not her backpack? Faith hoped she would remember to check it later. Anything Karasu was protective over is something that Faith should probably check out.  
  
Faith sighed as she watched Karasu walk away.  
  
Soon she and Karasu were home. She didn't even realize how draining the drive must have been on Karasu, she was wiped and they drove right home instead of making all the side stops that Karasu had apparently made on the way there. They didn't have time to spare on the way back because they had to be home to sleep because tomorrow they would start school.  
  
She sighed and walked into the house, Karasu had already placed her backpack by the door where it always sat and went off to bed. Faith walked past the bag as she always had, but this time paused and walked over to it, shuffling through it. She took pictures of some odd papers she had found before stuffing them back into the bag, hearing Karasu walking back down the hall in her direction. She quickly ran to her own room before closing and locking the door.  
  
She began to get ready for bed herself, before remembering the forgotten bottle in the jeans she was wearing this morning. She walked over to them and pulled it out, reading the label. Faith's eyes widened in surprise when she read the bottle. It was a prescription for Karasu... for sleeping pills? Karasu had a hard time sleeping? What was it doing in her car?  
  
Faith thought for a moment before it dawned on her. All that sleep she had gotten? The first time she fell asleep, she'll admit, was normal. But the amount of time she had slept was most certainly not normal. Did Karasu use this pills on her? What about the other time? She hadn't taken any- the water. She could've put them into the water bottle. One of the suggestions was to dissolve it completely in water, then drink the water. Was that how Karasu had kept her asleep for so long? Why did she keep her asleep? She was filled with so many questions, all of which she didn't think she'd ever get an answer too, with Karasu's knack for avoiding them... or ignoring them completely.  
  
Faith bit her own lip as she laid down to sleep. What should she do? Should she do anything?  
  
Faith fell asleep unsettled and nervous.

 


	10. Chapter 8

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Faith woke up quickly, forgetting for a moment the details of the days before. She only focused on the new high school she was going too. It was new to her, she couldn't attend her Freshman year because it was only for Sophomore through Senior. The school had a bunch of elective classes for each year, which took up most of the space of the school.  
  
That being said, that also meant that she was going to have to be the youngest again! But hey, at least she's not in Karasu's shoes. Karasu probably won't understand what's going on at all, having never been to school and all. But Faith was sure that she'd be in the same homeroom and other classes as her so she could catch her up.  
  
She quickly zipped up her skirt and fumbled with her dumb tie. Yes, this school had stupid uniforms. But Faith had to admit, she was kinda curious as to what Karasu looked like wearing a skirt. Now that she thought about it, the entire time that Karasu has been here, Faith hadn't seen her wear almost a single girly thing. Unless you count her choker.  
  
 **Both male and female uniforms**  
  
  
Faith walked out of her room towards the kitchen, to find Karasu already there and dressed... in a boys' uniform.  
  
"Karasu, you can't wear the boys' uniform to school! You have to wear the girls'!"  
  
Karasu looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why not? I checked with the principal on certain aspects of my style and he's approved them all."  
  
Faith looked at Karasu, seeing her choker still on. **(Spiky choker from Chapter 1)**  
  
"Really? The principal approved your spiky choker? That's hard to believe."  
  
Karasu tilted her head slightly at Faith.  
  
"What? Is there a problem with it?"  
  
Faith stared at her before tsking at her and walking to go get cereal from the cabinet.  
  
"There are still frittatas in the fridge."  
  
Faith sighed before putting the cereal back and grabbing two frittatas instead. She put them both in the microwave-oven and sat on the couch, watching Karasu.  
  
Karasu was making lunch quietly, and from what Faith could tell, she was making a lot of it.  
  
"Why are you making so much lunch?"  
  
Karasu continued to work for a moment before answering.  
  
"Because I'm making lunch for you and your dad."  
  
Faith looked at her, surprised. She was making lunch for her and her dad?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Karasu only responded with a shrug while Faith continued to quietly watch her. Soon Faith's dad walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. Darin, I made lunch for you and Faith."  
  
Karasu handed one of the two paper bags to Faith's dad.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to do that Karasu."  
  
Karasu smiled faintly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Karasu then walked over and placed your lunch next to your backpack that you had set on the table before walking into her own room. Faith sighed and stood up to check on her frittatas. She knew today was going to be a long day, but she had to remind herself that most of her friends transferred to this new school as well. Not to mention that even if they hadn't, she still had Karasu.  
  
She slowly ate her frittatas, thinking about what the day holds. When she got there she'd have to run to the office to get her schedule, as she had lost hers. As well as helping Karasu get hers'. Along with Karasu's locker number and combination.   
  
She glanced at the clock and quickly put her dishes in the dishwasher and called to Karasu. They had to leave now or in a few minutes or they wouldn't have enough time to find their classes and lockers. Faith hoped that hers' would be right next to Karasu's. She smiled at that thought as Karasu hurried down the hall towards her.  
  
"C'mon Faithie, let's get going."  
  
Faith jumped, not realizing that Karasu was right in front of her, waving her hand in front of her face. Did she space out for that long? Faith's face went sickly, remembering being possibly drugged by Karasu.  
  
"Faith. C'mon."  
  
Faith looked up to see Karasu standing by the door, her backpack on.  
  
"You driving your own car or coming with me?"  
  
Faith paused before nodding.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
Despite everything in her head telling her that was a bad idea, she ignored it. Faith grabbed her stuff before hurrying out the door behind Karasu. Once outside, she took a moment to stare at Karasu's car in surprise. It was a convertible. Somehow Faith thought she'd be more of a truck person. But there she was, getting in and starting the clean, shiny black convertible.

  
Faith stopped gawking and ran over, opening the passenger door and climbing in. Karasu stared at her, not saying a word.  
  
"What?"  
  
Faith's voice came out harsher than she intended but Karasu didn't point it out or seem affected.  
  
"Isn't one of the school rules to tie your hair up?"  
  
Faith looked at her, she had forgotten that rule, how had Karasu remembered? She sucked in a breath and held it when Karasu leaned over to her, looking at her hair but extremely close to Faith face.  
  
Karasu seemed completely focused on using her fingers to comb Faith's hair back in order to make the ponytail as neat as she could without a actual comb. She didn't even seem to register how close to Faith's face she was. In fact she moved closer as she used the hair tie, that almost seemed to come out of no where, to actually pull the ponytail together. After a moment she leaned back and smiled faintly at Faith.  
  
"There we go."  
  
Faith mumbled a thank you before turning her head to stare out the window, willing her face to not grow hot. Despite what she'd like, she could feel her blush, which surely covered her entire face. Karasu didn't seem to notice, keeping her eyes completely focused on the road. Faith glanced at her after her face calmed slightly. She seemed to be focusing almost as much as someone with paranoia would. If not, worse. Did Karasu dislike driving?  
  
Faith shook her head, reminding herself that Karasu drove for more than a day just to get back her own car. She must not have minded too much if she had done it all herself instead of asking Faith to do some for her. Faith sighed as she watched the scenery pass, waiting to finally come upon her new, odd, school.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N I apologize if my school isn't like most schools. I don't attend school... I'm trying my best and this is the chapter that I'd love feedback on the most!**

 

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Faith sighed as her new school came into view. Karasu quickly parked and the two of them walked inside, Faith noticing how Karasu was careful to walk behind her, not in front, not beside, but a few inches to the side behind her, while glancing around the school, never moving in her spot.  
  
Faith turned back to facing front completely and walked in the direction of the principals' office, Karasu following behind. Soon they reached the office, and Karasu broke away from her spot and walked ahead of Faith, and opened the door for her, still looking around.  
  
Faith walked in with Karasu following behind her. Faith turned to the secretary and smiled slightly, despite the fact this was indeed a private school with a dress code, the secretary had black hair with a large clump that fell in his face yellow. He looked up and smiled at them warmly.  
  
"Hello, Faith and Karasu. Principal Shuyona has been waiting for you. Go on in."  
  
Faith thanked him before hurrying after Karasu who had already opened the door and was staring at her. Faith hurriedly walked through the door and sat down across the already smiling Principal.  
  
"Hello, Faith. You really should be more careful about where you place your things."  
  
Principal Shuyona handed Faith another schedule before turning herself slightly to look at Karasu.  
  
"Are you sure the choker is necessary?"  
  
Faith looked up to see Karasu crossing her arms across her once more flat chest, not even sitting down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Karasu's voice came out harsh, but still respectful.  
  
Principal Shuyona sighed before handing Karasu her schedule, locker number, and combination.  
  
"What about your piercings?"  
  
I looked at her in surprise before looking up at Karasu, only then noticing her brow piercing and multiple piercings in her ear. Karasu reached up and removed the brow ring before removing the two rings in her ear and the chain that connected to a fourth piercing (counting the normal female ear piercing)  
  
She removed her back before dropping them into a smaller draw-string bag that she dug out of the backpack.  
  
"Better."  
  
She worded it as if it was a question, but it more sounds like the tone that a teenager would give to an annoying parent. Faith looked at her in surprise. Karasu glanced down at her before returning her gaze to the principal, slightly gesturing her head in the direction of the door, signaling she'd tell Faith about it after they left.  
  
Faith nodded slightly before returning her gaze to the principal.  
  
"Thank you for allowing Karasu to come to this school."  
  
The principal looked at Faith oddly.  
  
"She did plenty to convince me, did she not tell you about that?"  
  
Faith's eyes widened, Principal Shuyona might not have accepted Karasu? Principal Shuyona smiled at Faith.  
  
"She passed all-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Faith's eyes widened, even more, to see Karasu glaring at the principal, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"C'mon Faith. We got what we needed, let's go."  
  
Karasu turned around and grabbed Faith's wrist, removing her hand from the principal's mouth. Karasu dragged Faith out as she walked out of the office. Faith turned to look at Karasu, whose red eyes had narrowed as she dragged Faith out of the office, not saying a word to the secretary. Faith was surprised she chose to treat the principal that way. Was that even allowed?  
  
Karasu soon after released her wrist, falling into place behind her. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on behind her but decided to pay it no mind. She was sure Karasu could hold her own. She continued to walk down the hall, hearing whispers all around her. Faith began to grow nervous, she could see multiple people staring at her and whispering to each other.  
  
Faith sighed as she reached her locker, dialing in the combination, only then noticing that Karasu was only standing behind her, not going towards a locker or anything.  
  
"Hey Karasu, what's your locker number?"  
  
Karasu looked at her in surprise and confusion before pulling out one of the pieces of paper.  
  
"258."  
  
Faiths' eyes widened.  
  
"That's the Junior floor. What's your locker doing up there?"  
  
Karasu looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Uhh maybe because I AM a Junior?"  
  
Faith stared at her.  
  
"I thought you were the same age as me."  
  
Karasu shrugged.  
  
"I was born before the grade-change. You were born after."  
  
Faith sighed and looked at the clock, eyes widening.  
  
"You better hurry if you want to deposit your stuff and get to class on time."  
  
Karasu stared at her momentarily before solemnly nodding, and walking off down the hall, putting her hands behind her head and raising her elbows up. Faith continued to watch as she walked away, almost saying a silent prayer for her. She was the only one of the two of them who wasn't going to have someone they knew in their class.  
  
Faith grabbed her necessary books and ran to her first class, excited for after-lunch. This school's elective classes were after lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She knew that she'd be with Karasu in at least one of them, there were three. Faith smiled to herself as she walked into her homeroom, immediately being waved down by her friends. Today would be a long day to lunch.  
  
She sighed, making her way over to her friends.  
  
"Hey, Faith!"  
  
She was greeted by her best friend, that she knew in real life that is, Jinja. Or at least that's what everyone called her. She was obsessed with Anime, and in association, Japan. Her bright red hair was usually the first thing people noticed about her. Thus earning her the nickname, "Jinja" which was "Ginger" in Japanese.  
  
She looked at her other friends, realizing why she was so interested in Karasu. She was very different. Her other friends were named and described as the following.  
  
Friend 1:  
Friend level: Newly friend  
Name: Charol  
Nickname: Coco  
Hair color: Chocolate brown, what else?  
  
Faith stopped half-way through her analysis. Why was she analyzing her friends? She smiled at all of them, as they all gave her a knowing look. She was known to sometimes space out at random points. It was normal.  
  
"Faith, I don't remember the last time I've seen you with your hair up."  
  
Faith turned to her childhood friend, Carson. He was leaning against the desk.  
  
"School rule. Karasu barely-"  
  
Faith stopped mid-sentence and looked to Carson, who had a teasing look on his face. She knew he wasn't going to say anything during class, but that didn't mean she was free from his wrath. She sighed as the teacher walked into the class and students, including herself, scrambled to their seats.

 


	12. Chapter 10

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Faith giddily skipped towards the cafeteria. She was excited to not only eat the lunch Karasu had made for her, but also introduce Karasu to her friends.  
  
"Hey, Faith! Wait up!"  
  
Faith's face turned a bit pale when Carson came running towards her, waving his arm to her. Faith stopped and waited, as requested. As soon as Carson caught up with her she saw his crooked grin appear upon his face, with a slight hint of mischievous in it.  
  
"Sooo, whose Karasu?"  
  
Faith turned her face away from Carson, trying not to blush as she knew how Carson teased. He was one of her few friends who actually knew she was Bi. It was fair enough, she was one of the few people who knew about him and his boyfriend.  
  
"You'll meet her soon."  
  
Was the only response Faith was able to muster before running to the cafeteria, leaving Carson in the dust. She walked in and headed towards the table where one of her friends were sitting, all alone.  
  
"Saela? Where is everyone else?"  
  
Saela looked up at her before pointing to the table that was surrounded.  
  
"Over there, they are investigating all the rumors going around. Look, they're coming back, either they gave up or found answers."  
  
Faith watched as her two friends Coco and Riley walk over. They sat on the benches without saying anything. Faith and Saela watched for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Uhh, Coco? Riley? What did you find out?"  
  
Riley sat up and looked at Saela.  
  
"We couldn't get close enough to ask."  
  
Coco sat up and sighed staring over at the table.  
  
"But danggg, that guy is cuute..."  
  
Coco sighed again

"To bad he's probably gay."  
  
Faith glanced over at the table, trying to see through the crowd of people, to no avail. She then spent her time glancing around the large cafeteria, unable to see Karasu. She sighed and climbed onto one of the seats to the picnic-style tables. She continued to look around as she spoke.  
  
"Two things, one you may wanna cover your ears, two, prepare for yelling."  
  
Her friends did as she suggested, covering their ears. Faith took a deep breath.  
  
"KARASU IF YOU'RE IN HERE I'M OVER HERE!"  
  
She waved her arms as she said that, before sitting back down, her three female friends staring at her in awe.  
  
"What?"

  
Faith glanced around the table before Coco finally spoke.  
  
"Karasu is the name of the guy who has rumors going around him ALREADY, and it's only the first day."  
  
Faith began laughing. The others froze as another more boyish laugh joined in, coming from behind them.  
  
"I overheard, damn, I didn't think I was that convincing."  
  
Karasu walked over and sat down next to Faith, grinning at her friends. Faith calmed down and turned to her friends.  
  
"This is my friend Karasu. We met online."  
  
Coco smiled faintly, but Faith could tell she wanted to pout. It wasn't another boy she could try and date. Saela stared at her curiously.  
  
"I'm guessing all these rumors about what happened before first period are rumors then."  
  
Saela sighed, she loved drama... as long as she wasn't in the middle of it. Karasu stared at her blankly.  
  
"Nope. That happened."  
  
Saela, Coco, Riley, and Carson all looked to her, surprised.  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
Faith looked at everyone, waiting for one to explain. She saw Jinja finally approaching.  
  
"You haven't heard them at all?"  
  
Faith shook her head before turning to look at Karasu, surprised to see that she was most likely the one keeping everyone silent. They all were watching her as she glared at them. Jinja noticed and smirked, before speaking.  
  
"The rumors say that one of the bullies in the Junior class called Karasu a fag, thinking she was a boy. She responded by kissing him, he apparently kissed back and once Karasu stopped, she told him that it seemed like he was the fag."  
  
Faith looked at Karasu in surprise and slight pain. Karasu had never kissed her and Faith actually had a crush on Karasu. Karasu paid no mind to Faith, glaring at Jinja. Karasu stopped herself, just as she was about to speak. She remained silent, stood, and left the cafeteria. Just like that. Faith continued to watch as she left. Not replying to those who spoke to her as she passed... nothing.  
  
Faith sighed and continued her quiet lunch, everyone else at the table confused, and... silent. What just happened? Faith sighed as she threw out her trash.  
  
 **Sorry for the short chapter! To be honest, halfway through this chapter I forgot entirely what my plan for it was... hehe sorry!**


	13. Chapter 11

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Karasu had been with Faith's family for almost two months... but she hadn't been around much. Faith usually got home from school before Karasu. She always had to drive herself, as by the time she was ready, Karasu was gone. Once night came, Karasu would be home in time to make dinner, but never ate with Faith and her father. It was almost as if some kitchen fairy or something was cooking for them every day. Basically... she was a ghost.  
  
Even Faith's father had seen more of the boyish female, as he had to get up earlier in order to head off to work. Faith wasn't sure what had happened, but by the third week of seeing close to nothing of Karasu, she decided to investigate. After school on Wednesday, she ran onto the Junior floor, determined to find Karasu, and talk to her.  
  
As she hurried through the hall towards Karasu's locker, she noticed yelling surrounded by a crowd of people. Faith pushed her way through, her curiosity momentarily making her forget her mission. Her eyes widened in surprise to see what was in the middle, two girls were cat-fighting. Hissing, grabbing at the other's hair, clawing, everything. Most of the surrounding students either cheered or looked concerned, but didn't move.  
  
Faith heard a voice cut through all the noise, silencing everyone and freezing the two girls in place.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Faith turned her head towards Karasu, her hands in her pockets as she looked down disgustedly at the two girls on the floor, covered in bruises and scratch marks. The blonde one pushed the other off of her, coincidentally, also blonde, just a dirty blonde.  
  
"Karasu, I didn't start it, I swear!"  
  
Karasu continued to look at her and dirty blonde with disgust.  
  
"Did I ask who started it?"  
  
Karasu's voice grew commanding and reminded Faith of when she spoke to her harshly during the car drive. (Chapter 4, "Her voice sharp enough to cut metal")  
  
"Now, what's going on."  
  
Karasu leaned down and got extremely close to the girls face. She reacted by turning bright red. After a moment of not replying, Karasu straightened up and looked to the dirty blonde.  
  
"Do you have an answer?"  
  
Her voice still had its edge, and it was getting sharper by the minute, her glare growing as well. The dirty blonde timidly replied.  
  
"We were arguing about which one of us you love more Karasu."  
  
Karasu didn't even flinch, Faith, on the other hand, did. They loved Karasu? They did know she was a girl... right? Faith's heart stopped and went out to the girls due to what Karasu did next.  
  
"Easy. I don't love either of you."  
  
Karasu's smirk grew cruel as the two girls looked at her with heartbroken faces. The blonde, who seemed more outgoing than the dirty blonde stood up and replied to her angrily.  
  
"Then why the hell would you make out with us and give us these damn hickeys?!"  
  
She tried to look Karasu directly in the face, but Karasu was too tall for her. Karasu seemed to grow angrier and she leaned over more to be directly in the girls' face once more.  
  
"Because you let me, both of you are just like little bitchy whores."  
  
Faith looked at Karasu in horror, as the two blondes looked practically crushed.  
  
"You girls are all the same, just like pasta. You're straight until you get wet. Then you act like clingy virgins. I hate bitches like yourselves."  
  
Karasu practically spit out the part about being clingy virgins. She continued to look at the two girls in disgust, before scoffing and turning around.  
  
"I have a tutoring session to get to, continue if you two would like."  
  
Karasu turned her head slightly to look at the two girls.  
  
"But I wouldn't recommend making yourselves look even less desirable."  
  
The dirty blonde began crying while the blonde was on the brink of tears. Karasu continued walking, putting her hands in her pockets. As the crowed began to disperse, the two blondes not moving from their spot, still looking in the direction that Karasu left in. Faith decided to comfort the two girls, sure that Karasu was just tired or something.  
  
She sat down next to the crying dirty blonde, beckoning the other one over to her.  
  
"It's okay. Karasu is probably just tired."  
  
The dirty blonde looked up from her knees which she had her face buried in to look at Faith.  
  
"Do you know Karasu?"  
  
Faith thought for a moment, aware that the other blonde was staring at her, waiting for her answer as well. Faith sighed before speaking.  
  
"Yes. She's staying with my family and me. She usually isn't so... cruel."  
  
The dirty blonde continued to look at her before resting her chin on her knees. Faith grew nervous at her next question but decided she should ask.  
  
"You said you got hickeys from Karasu?"  
  
Faith's voice came out very quiet, the two blondes barely able to hear it. They both nodded. The dirty blonde moved her jacket-She was wearing the male school jacket, as it was colder out-revealing four large hickeys along her collar bone. The plain blonde moved her hair to reveal four on her neck as well. Before they looked at each other. The blonde spoke, looking at her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting upset Hashi..."

The dirty blonde, who was apparently named Hashi looked at her before smiling faintly and replying.  
  
"It's okay Krystal. I got angry as well. We can stay friends right?"  
  
They nodded before looking to Faith.  
  
"How are you friends with Karasu? This isn't the first time she was cruel to someone as she was us. She's just usually... calmer? Something seemed real off today. She usually doesn't go so all-out."  
  
"This is normal?"  
  
Krystal sighed dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, her bad-girl aesthetic."  
  
Faith looked at her in surprise.  
  
"So you know she's a girl?"  
  
The two girls nodded. Krystal saw the confused look on her face an explained.  
  
"After the first-day drama, she explained to the entire she was a girl. Some guys still just think she's a gay dude. Or Bi dude I guess..."  
  
Krystal shrugged.  
  
"Honestly it's hard to tell, the only time she's ever acted straight is when she kissed Liam, that bully guy."  
  
That's when Faith was reminded of her original mission.  
  
"Wait, where did Karasu go? I had to talk to her."  
  
The two blondes eyes widened at the sudden change of urgency in Faith's voice.  
  
"She went that way, why? What do you need to talk to her about?"  
  
Hashi looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I need to ask her why she's been avoiding me. I almost never see her at home. She's been with us for almost two months. I saw her during the last bit of summer, but since school started I almost never see her. So I ran up here to try and talk to her before she disappeared to her mystery job."  
  
Krystal's eyes widened.  
  
"She has a second job?"  
  
Faith looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Karasu has a job as a tutor. Does she have a second job too?"  
  
Faith blinked at her while thinking.  
  
"Probably? I mean, she went to work during the summer. No one really needs tutoring during the summer. Was that how you two met her?"  
  
Hashi's face turned bright red and she buried it into her legs, clutching them against her. Krystal's face had also taken on a light dusting of pink.  
  
"Yeah... uhh... we should probably tell you about one of Karasu's nicknames..."  
  
Faith tilted her head ever so slightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Private tutor."  
  
Faith looked at her, completely confused.  
  
"She's a tutor who only does one-on-one? Hardly seems to deserve a nickname."  
  
Krystal's face grew darker.  
  
"Like... PRIVATE tutor. Not for school-related subjects."  
  
Faith's eyes widened even more, a blush growing on her own cheeks.  
  
"T-that kind?!"  
  
Krystal and Hashi nodded.  
  
"Well I mean, she does do school subjects, but sometimes her sessions can get... heated?"  
  
Faith couldn't believe her ears. What the heck was Karasu doing!?

 


	14. Chapter 12

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Faith couldn't believe her ears. Hashi noticed the horrified look on her face and quickly spoke up.  
  
"She doesn't go THAT far. Hickeys on the chest are as far as anyone has heard that she's gone."  
  
Faith wasn't much happier about that either.  
  
"Does she actually do any tutoring..."  
  
She had intended to say that quietly, but it was still loud enough for Krystal to catch.  
  
"Yes. She usually only does it if the other person gives hints that they want her too. Some people actually go to her for tutoring. She may be great at kissing, but she's also a great teacher."  
  
Krystal's voice began to get a dreamily edge to it. Faith stared at her, feeling jealousy start to run through her veins. Did Karasu really do that... Faith wished that she was...  
  
Faith stood up.  
  
"Do you know who she's tutoring today?"  
  
Hashi nodded.  
  
"A usual, Kawaita. She has cheerleader practice right now though. She and Karasu probably haven't left yet."  
  
Faith turned and ignored school rules, and took off running. She was determined to not let Karasu leave. At least not without talking with her first. Soon she made it outside and veered to the right, towards the football field. She had heard the cheer team over there once when she was leaving. Angry that she wasn't smart enough to know that Karasu was over there.  
  
She got there just as they finished, surprised she had stayed comforting Hashi and Krystal for that long. Either that or they dismissed early, which was likely. She had heard that they ended early on Wednesdays so that they could study with their tutors. If they had one that is.  
  
She noticed a pretty brunette grabbing her bag, talking to the short-haired boy next to her. Faith almost continued to look around when she realized that 'short haired boy' was actually just Karasu. She was leaning against the bleachers, and to Faith's utter horror, actually was looking the brunette up and down, before replying to whatever she had said.  
  
Faith began to walk over slowly, not really wanting to end up hearing something she'd regret from their conversation. Soon she was close enough for the brunette to notice her. She stopped talking to Karasu and looked up to Faith. Karasu noticed and turned around, once she saw it was Faith, she smirked. The brunette gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Hello there, did you need something?"  
  
Faith momentarily forgot what she was over there for, before looking at the brunette, who if she had to guess, was Kawaita.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to talk to Karasu."  
  
The brunettes' gaze turned slightly unfriendly as she heard what Faith wanted.  
  
"Well we were just leaving, Karasu is my tutor. I doubt that you really need much help with your measly Sophomore work. Junior work is much harder. Besides, Karasu always works with me and only me on Wednesdays. No one else. Now run along."  
  
Kawaita waved Faith away as if she was an insect. Faith grew angry at her rudeness.  
  
"Well for your information, not that I need to tell you, Karasu lives with my family. I may have something very important to tell her that overrules your 'tutoring' any day."  
  
Faith made quotation marks with her fingers when she said 'tutoring'.  
  
"For all, you know my dad told her she was no longer to tutor sluts like yourself."  
  
Faith's eyes flew wide as she realized what she just said. She covered her mouth, surprised she let such a thing come from it. Kawaita's eyes widened in anger.  
  
"I'm the slut!? What about you!? I bet you ask Karasu all the time but she never does because she doesn't give two shits about you! I wouldn't be surprised if you even watch her when she showers and shit! You're the slutty whore, not me."  
  
Faith's fists clenched up as she couldn't believe what she had just been accused of. She raised her arms up, getting into a stance that would good for fighting when Karasu finally spoke after being silent the entire time.  
  
"Faith, what the hell do you want? I doubt it's that important, so Kawaita and I are going to go and start our tutoring session."  
  
Karasu grabbed Kawaita's wrist and began walking away. She stopped and without turning around spoke two more words to Faith.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
She continued to walk away, holding onto Kawaita's wrist. Kawaita manipulated her grip and moved it down to her hand so Karasu was now holding Kawaita's hand as she dragged her away. Kawaita turned to face Faith, still following Karasu. She smirked before she and Karasu turned the corner, walking towards the parking lot.  
  
Faith sighed and stomped off to her car. Angry at Karasu. Angry as Kawaita. Angry at pretty much the entire world for treating her as it was. She opened the door before pausing, the gears in her head turning. She slammed the car door before walking back into the school. She quickly walked down the hall to the principal's office.  
  
"Oh, hello Faith. Is there something you wanted from Principal Shuyona?"  
  
Faith took a breath before replying.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to ask if Karasu is a school assigned tutor or if it's a personal thing."  
  
The secretary smiled at her.  
  
"I can answer that, she's a school assigned, or more specifically,  a school employed, tutor. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to request that she tutored me next week."  
  
The secretary nodded.  
  
"That's the school counselors' job. Not necessarily the principals. Do you need to be shown the way to her office?"  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Faith waved to him before leaving in the direction of the counselor's office. She knocked on the door and soon heard a 'come in' She walked in to be greeted by a surprisingly young-looking guy. He only looked like he'd be about a year or two older than her if that. He smiled at her and something about him seemed almost child-like.  
  
"Umm... are you the school counselor?"  
  
His smile widened.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I know I look young. What is it that you need?"  
  
"Oh umm, I wanted to know if it was possible for Karasu to tutor me next week."  
  
He opened a small book that was on a shelf that was on his desk. He began to flip through it quickly.  
  
"Yes, her usual hasn't yet requested her. But you might have to share time with her, is that okay?"  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
"Perfect. My name is Faith. Thank you."  
  
  
Faith walked out of the office, upset that she wouldn't be alone with Karasu, but over-joyed that Kawaita wouldn't be alone with her. She was happy as she walked to her car, ready to head home.

 


	15. Chapter 13

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Before Faith knew it, it had already been a week and it was after school. She was going to have Karasu tutor her today. Along with that rude Kawaita. She sighed as she walked to the counselor office, to make sure that Karasu was aware and where to find her if he knew.  
  
She stopped in front of the door and knocked, hearing extremely muffled yelling from inside. She paused, unsure if she was even going to get a reply. The yelling continued and she glanced through the window, where the blinds were drawn down and she could only see the silhouette of the counselor and the person he was presumably fighting with.  
  
She saw as he guided the person who was still yelling, but now it seemed they were just yelling to yell, not necessarily yelling about anything in general. Soon they were shut in the room, and silence followed. The counselor walked to the door and opened it, looking at Faith.  
  
"Oh, hello again Faith."  
  
He smiled at her as if nothing had just happened. Faith decided it was none of her business and smiled back.  
  
"Hi. I was coming to make sure Karasu was aware that she'd be tutoring me along with Kawaita."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"She came over earlier to check to make sure, she told me to tell you to meet up with Kawaita. She'd be along in a moment but she said she had something else to do."  
  
Faith nodded, annoyed. She didn't want to be alone with Kawaita.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She turned and walked away, hearing the counselor shut the door behind her. She grumbled as she walked down the hallway, towards the closest doors to the football field. Soon she was outside in the cold. Wondering if walking over here was a waste of time. The cheer team might have decided to practice in the gym instead of the field, as it was way too cold in Faith's opinion to be flying around in their short skorts.  
  
Faith sighed as she saw at least Kawaita outside, sitting on the bleachers and clearly waiting for Karasu. She walked over to Kawaita and sat down, still completely pissed at her. Kawaita noticed when Faith sat down and turned her head in her direction, up from her phone.  
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
Kawaita glared at her.  
  
"I have tutoring, and no, I don't what THAT kind of tutoring."  
  
Kawaita glared at her before standing up.  
  
"Why the hell are you over here, today is my day with Karasu!  
  
"Well the counselor said that you hadn't come and asked for an appointment so I guess today you'll have to share, there's no need to get your fucking underwear in a knot...not that your probably not wearing any.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes in annoyance. Not excited in the slightest to spend the next two hours with her. Kawaita's eyes narrowed at Faith.  
  
"Watch who you're talking to and what you're saying to them you little bitch.  
  
"Well I'm just being honest and she can tutor multiple people, she may not tutor like she usually 'tutors' but I ain't doing that. I just need her to tutor me and don't forget she lives with me so you don't have to worry about me fucking her or whatever. It's not like she likes me."  
  
Faith mumbled the last part for her own benefit, it is to quiet for Kawaita to hear. Kawaita glared at her and turned to her, clearly intending on starting something.  
  
"Kawaita you should think twice about attacking another student on school grounds.  
  
Faith turned to see Karasu with her backpack slung lazily over one shoulder. Kawaita almost immediately backed off and batted her fake eyelashes at Karasu.  
  
"I wasn't. I swear. I was only going to talk to her.  
  
Karasu looked skeptical but didn't reply.  
  
"Let's get going you two.  
  
Karasu wouldn't look in Faith's direction. She helped Kawaita stand, guiding her up by her elbow.  
  
"Your house still, right Kawaita?  
  
Kawaita groaned.  
  
"Fine. I don't want to go to her shit for a house. So fine, we'll go to my house.  
  
Faith grew angry, but decided now was not the time to start a fight. She grumbled as she followed behind Kawaita and Karasu towards Karasu's car. She grew annoyed at how close they were. Karasu still had her hand gently guiding Kawaita towards her car. Faith couldn't help but feel jealous. She simply crossed her arms and decided she had to bear it. If she backed out now then Kawaita could still get 'special' tutoring.  
  
She continued to grumble as she got in the back seat of Karasu's car. Kawaita and Karasu simply talked in the front, as if Faith wasn't even there. Despite that, she paid attention. She wanted to know what was happening. Finally, Karasu spoke to her.  
  
"So Faith, what do you need tutoring in?  
  
Kawaita glared at Faith, clearly almost forgetting she was even in the car. That's when Faith realized she didn't really need any help in any subjects. She had to come up with something quickly before Karasu kicked her out.  
  
"Uhhh geography.  
  
Faith said the first thing that came to her mind. Karasu didn't reply. In fact, from Faith's angle, it appeared that she was gritting her teeth. Or at least keeping her mouth clamped shut. The car ride from there on out was uncomfortable. Kawaita tried to talk to Karasu, but she'd only reply with short answers, or simply 'I don't know' So before long, Kawaita stopped trying and simply glared at Faith from the corner of her eye.  
  
Soon they arrived at Kawaita's house. It was a simple house. Two stories, basic. It seemed fine.  
  
"My parents aren't home right now. We can work in the living room. I don't want my room to smell like a horse.  
  
She scrunched up her nose and looked at Faith as she spoke, clearly referring to her having the horse smell. Faith only crossed her arms in response. She didn't think that it deserved one. Soon Karasu had everything set up for both of them, having their stuff practically across the room from each other. Faith was about to point it out but Kawaita spoke first.  
  
"Karasu, don't you think that it's annoying to have to walk across the room just to help one of us. You can move Faith closer.  
  
Kawaita's almost entire view towards Faith changed, which confused her, only for a moment of course. She quickly noticed Kawaita's eyelashes batting at Karasu. She was clearly trying to make up for the fighting that had almost happened earlier. Karasu stared at her for a moment before glancing at Faith, then back to Kawaita.  
  
"You two are better off away from each other.  
  
Karasu seemed determined to keep them as far apart as she could. Faith sighed before sitting down at her spot and getting out the geography homework that she was lucky enough to have not been able to work on until then. If she had done it in class her lie was surely going to be obvious. She began to work on her homework and realized that across the room, she couldn't even hear Karasu talking quietly to Kawaita, who actually seemed to be focusing on her homework.  
  
About thirty minutes later Karasu walked over to check to make sure Faith didn't need any help, she didn't, so Karasu walked back to Kawaita who had already chewed the eraser off of her pencil. Oddly enough, seeing that Karasu was actually tutoring made Faith a bit more at ease. Maybe most of those things about getting "special" tutoring were just rumors. After all, it seemed that Kawaita actually did need help.  
  
Faith was finally decided she had to ask and stood up, getting the two girls' attention.  
  
"I'm sorry, but where's your bathroom?"  
  
Surprisingly, Kawaita answered by pointing, not saying a word before going back to her work. Faith gave her a confused look before leaving to the bathroom. She thought that maybe she should camp there for a bit, as about 30 minutes ago Karasu had stopped even checking to make sure she was all-good when it came to her work. In fact, due to this boring tutoring session. All her homework was completed. Not that she was complaining.  
  
After she washed her hands, she decided to stay there for a bit longer. So she sat down on the toilet seat and placed her chin in her hands, her elbows on her legs. She wondered how much longer this tutoring session would last. She tried to remember if Karasu ever mentioned working on Wednesday... but to her own disappointment, she remembered Karasu mentioning she didn't work on Wednesday if anything.  
  
She glanced over at the clock and sighed to herself. She should probably get out now, as it had been about 15 minutes. She honestly was surprised that she had been going through her thoughts for 15 minutes, but that time was now gone. She stood up and walked back into the living room. She sat down and looked at the clock. How was she going to go through almost any more of this? It was really boring.  
  
She sighed in defeat and pulled out her phone. She would've done it earlier, but she feared they would kick her out or insist that she leave. Oddly enough, they didn't. Both Karasu and Kawaita were oddly silent until Karasu and Faith left. Even as they were leaving, Kawaita didn't say one rude remark.  
  
She couldn't see what was with the attitude change, but she just guessed that it had something to do with focusing, and also being tired. The tutoring session was two hours long. Only about 30 minutes of which was Faith actually doing homework. She glanced towards Karasu, wanting to ask about the rumors she had heard. But something seemed off.  
  
"What is it? Your staring at me."  
  
Faith jumped and realized that she had been staring at Karasu the entire ride home.  
  
"I dunno, something just seems... off..."  
  
Faith squinted her eyes and moved closer to Karasu, trying to figure it out. Karasu simply stared back with her eyebrow raised. Faith's eyes' widened in realization.  
  
"You don't wear lipstick or lip gloss."  
  
Karasu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh duh, what's your point?"  
  
Faith stared at Karasu's lips and reached up, wiping at Karasu's lips with her thumb. After which she looked down at her thumb. There was a very faint pink pigment now thinly on her thumb.  
  
"What the hell Karasu?! Did you kiss her while I was in the bathroom?!"  
  
Karasu only stared in response, before getting out of the car and leaving Faith there by herself. Faith hung her head down, so the rumors were true. Or at least true when it came to that day. Faith quickly gathered herself and walked inside, she was too exhausted to really think about this right now. She quickly got home, showered and knocked out on her bed into an unpleasant slumber.

 


	16. Chapter 14

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

Faith wasn't sure how she should react to the knowledge that all of the rumors around Karasu were true. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. Karasu just knew that Faith had liked her, for a long time in fact. Ever since they were thirteen. The part that hurt the most for her, was that Karasu not only knew, but she had admitted a few times when they were younger, that she liked Faith too.  
  
Eventually, Faith knew she couldn't hide in her room any longer. She knew that Karasu was probably not outside, as Faith herself only had about 20 minutes to get ready. Karasu was never that late. Faith crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed, pleased she had enough energy yesterday to take a shower so she didn't have to take one today.  
  
She got into the kitchen, surprised to not see even her father on the way. She made her way to the cabinet, reaching up to get her favorite cereal. She ate quickly, barely even noting the flavor she had come to adore. She was soon driving out to get to school, having lost track of time and leaving about 10 minutes later than she should've.  
  
The day seemed to run by quickly, Faith barely aware of what was going on until her last period. She was spacing out, just as she had done during the rest of the day when she noticed that she actually had a note placed on her desk. She opened it and stared at it for a moment before coming back to her senses and actually reading it.  
  
"Please meet me behind the school at 6 PM... I really need someone to talk to. :( "  
  
Faith tried her best to analyze the handwriting, but she hadn't seen enough to really come to any conclusion. She turned the note over, to make sure there wasn't anything else written on it. On the back, there was a way to respond. This person just wanted her to nod. So, she did.  
  
She glanced at the clock, having been just goofing off for the past half-hour before she had to drive BACK to school to meet this person. It was pretty clear that they did after-school stuff. But Faith didn't, she preferred to go home to draw or something along those lines. She gathered her stuff quickly and jumped into her car, realizing that she had to hurry or she'd be late, as she forgot about 6 o'clock traffic.  
  
Once she arrived she took a quick glance at her clock, seeing that she was already 15 minutes late and didn't need to be keeping this person waiting any longer. She booked it to the back of the school, finally getting there and looking up, half expecting no one to be there. She was surprised to see Riley leaning cross-legged against the school wall.  
  
"Riley?"  
  
Riley turned her head to look at Faith and almost immediately brightened up.  
  
"Faith! I was worried you weren't going to come and I had misjudged your reply!"  
  
Faith smiled as Riley jumped up to hug her. Faith knew something was wrong because Riley was never very huggy. Faith hugged back for a moment before pushing her back by her shoulders.  
  
"Riley, are you okay? I was kinda worried when I got your note, even more so now that I know it's from you."  
  
Riley was always the kinda girl who dealt with things by herself unless it was too big for her to deal with on her own. Riley released Faith before sitting down on her legs and looking at the grass under her.  
  
"You're the only friend I can think of that I don't think would judge..."  
  
Faith wanted Riley to just spit it out, but she didn't want to push her. If Riley was willing to ask Faith for help, when she rarely needs it in the first place, she clearly trusted her.  
  
"I thought about maybe talking to Saela, but she might blab it everywhere. I mean, I love her, uhh in a friend way of course, but she can be a bit gossipy sometimes."  
  
Faith could tell that she was just rambling now.  
  
"Coco would probably just try to convince me that I was just being weird... maybe... I don't really know. I mean, I'm not her best friend, that's Jinja. I mean, our entire group has their own best friends, well I mean besides you and Jinja. Jinja is both your best friend and Coco's. Although is Carson all on his own, I don't remember anyone in our group specifically being his best friend. You two were childhood friends. Maybe we should just go to his house to hang out with hi-"  
  
Faith finally placed her hand gently over Riley's mouth.  
  
"Carson is fine, plus, right now he's with his boy-"  
  
Faith cleared her throat, nervous about her almost slip-up.  
  
"Boy group..."  
  
Faith wasn't sure how slick that recovery was, but she thought it was probably good enough.  
  
"Now, back on subject, what is wrong?"  
  
Faith let her hand drop as she stared at a nervous Riley.  
  
"And why would I be better than Saela? I mean, she can be gossipy, but not if it's something dead serious."  
  
Riley looked away before finally starting her explanation.  
  
"Well... ummm recently I figured this thing out about myself... but I don't really know if it's a real thing or if I'm just... I dunno, crazy? Not that anyone who has the same problem is crazy! Or that there aren't tons of people like... this... umm but I mean like if I'm just imagining things or something..."  
  
Riley trailed off as Faith raised her eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well... the bases of what I'm trying to say is... ummm..."  
  
Riley mumbled the end of her sentence, leaving Faith confused, and slightly annoyed.  
  
"Look, Riley, I won't hate you for anything... unless you killed someone."  
  
Faith threw a joke in, to ease Riley's nerves as well as her own annoying ones. It only really seemed to work on her own. She kneeled down next to Riley.  
  
"Riley, just say it."  
  
Faith had been stewing over how to say 'Just spit it out kindly' but that was as kind as she could get. Riley to a deep breath before finally replying.  
  
"I'm... gay."  
  
Riley wouldn't look at Faith. She kept her stare at the ground. Faith sighed in relief.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Riley wiped her head up to look at Faith.  
  
"Is that all? You act like this is nothing and that it's normal."  
  
Faith made Riley look at her by moving her chin to look at her.  
  
"It does matter, yes. I don't think it's not normal either. It's completely normal. I don't think that Carson would mind if I said this, but Carson is actually gay. He has a boyfriend too. I'm Bi, and you, have nothing to worry about. You aren't alone here. And we aren't going to hate you because you're a lesbian. We will all still love you."  
  
Riley smiled as tears slowly and silently began running down her face. She launched forward into Faith, giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Faith. You are the best."  
  
Faith hugged her back happily.  
  
"Your welcome. There is no problem with being lesbian, so be proud of it."  
  
Riley smiled teary-eyed at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Riley buried her head into Faith's stomach, still crying silently, all while whispering her thanks to Faith.


	17. Faith Bird Reference Sheet

So, sadly, not an update. (I haven't updated WattPad either, so you aren't missing out any.)  
Just wanted to say; Faith Bird has a reference picture now!!!  
  



	18. Chapter 15, Part 1

(at last.)

**~Third-person P.O.V~**

It was after school & Faith was excited, it was finally Halloween! Well, the day before Halloween, but that didn't falter Faith's thrill. She was still trying to decide between two costumes, a cat and a vampire. She had decided yesterday that she was going to invite her friends over to help her choose, she didn't even mind that she hadn't seen Karasu all day.  
  
Riley was already on board with going, Saela had something to do right after school, but she could come over later. Which was fair enough, as Riley did too. Riley was apart of the soccer team and Saela was in the drama club... which was oddly perfect for her. So they were going to meet after 6 when Saela and Riley would be finished. Carson wouldn't be coming. He was going to be figuring out what to do costume-wise with his boyfriend. They were both going to the Halloween costume party that one of the more popular kids had invited the entire school too.  
  
Jinja was going last-minute costume shopping, as always. Coco was going to be busy trying to find a date for the party; despite it wasn't that kinda thing, she still wanted to show up with some hot guy. So it was only going to be Saela and Riley anyway. Faith was thankful when time flew by quickly and it was already 6:15, Riley and Saela had just texted saying they were about 5 minutes away.  
  
Once they got there they went directly towards Faith's room, as they had been inside her house before. Faith quickly followed behind them, she had agreed to also help the two other girls pick Halloween costumes, as they also apparently were on the fence with choosing.  
  
It had been about half an hour, Saela seemed to have enough of trying on costumes and only talking about them. Riley was on her phone, ignoring her until Saela chose to speak about something else.  
  
"Y'know, I overheard that Karasu was dared to dress like a girl for Halloween at school."  
  
Faith glanced up, for once being interested in Saela's gossip.  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
Saela rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, two things, one, if your insinuating that I would lie, I am insulted, two, I might have heard wrong. I don't have any reliable sources in the Junior class."  
  
Saela slowly grinned.  
  
"What if we go ask Karasu ourselves?"  
  
Faith placed her elbows on her thighs, putting her chin in her hands.  
  
"We can't, she's at work."  
  
Saela sighed before continuing on with her trying on, and talking. Riley returned to her phone and the day continued.  
  
  
While Faith didn't necessarily regret inviting Riley & Saela over, she was certainly glad they were gone. Now she just had to wait for Karasu to get home. She plopped herself down on the couch, channel surfing before finding a Walking Dead episode playing. She quickly ran and grabbed some popcorn, before grabbing a blanket and sitting down again.  
  
  
She didn't remember falling asleep when she woke up, but she knew she had. As well as being moved? She was no longer on the couch, she was now on her bed. If it weren't for the fact she was still fully dressed, she wouldn't have even known that she had fallen asleep on the couch in the first place!  
  
She glanced over at the clock, once again waking before she believed Karasu would have left. In fact, it seemed earlier than she thought even KARASU would wake up. She stretched, guessing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She quickly got dressed before going to check on Karasu, as by the time Faith was done getting ready Karasu should've been up. She glanced into the room, the door being ajar.  
  
Faith kept from laughing as she watched Karasu dry her hair while singing.  
  
[Gay Or European](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeXUFKS-nYk)  
  
(Song above)  
"Gay or European."  
  
Faith continued to listen, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well hey don't look at me."  
"You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports."  
"They play peculiar sports!"  
"In shiny shirts and tiny shorts."  
  
Faith ended up laughing at the last line. Karasu abruptly stopped singing and glared in her direction.  
  
"Do you need something Faith."  
  
The way she said Faith's name was clearly annoyed, but something about it made Faith's face blush.  
  
"Oh, uh I just wanted to remind you that because it's Halloween the school is letting us wear our costumes to class as long as they are school appropriate and not too distracting."  
  
Karasu's face softened slightly from their annoyed look.

"Oh, thanks, Faith."  
  
Faith nodded and quickly went to her room, having forgotten herself until she reminded Karasu. She had eventually decided on the vampire, not with much help from Riley or Saela. She decided to save most of the costume for the party. So she only put the fangs & colored contacts.  
  
She walked out of her room and down towards the living room. She was considering skipping breakfast when she saw a stack of warm pancakes with a note from Karasu for her.  
  
'I know how you can get sometimes. Eat them.'  
  
Faith just rolled her eyes and did so assuming Karasu had left already. She thought for a second she had missed her chance to see Karasu in her costume; if she even chose to wear one, when she remembered the school had a costume contest. She hoped Karasu would decide to enter it. It started in the morning, mostly so students wouldn't be whispering about who would win all day. Not that many teachers really were teaching today. Most of them were pretty chill and opted for either short lessons, lessons involving Halloween, or plain mini Halloween parties (Only one of the Senior teachers did that.)  
  
Once Faith had finished most of the pancakes; I mean, what Karasu didn't know couldn't hurt her right? Besides Faith was full anyway. She cleaned her dishes and left for school. She was pretty interested to see what everyone else chose for their costumes.  
  
Once she was at school she noted a bunch of students just went for wearing normal clothes, I mean, they didn't have to wear their uniform. She was mostly interested in getting to the classroom.  
  
When she walked in she felt slightly out of place. Most of her classmates had chosen to dress up. The majority of the people she saw without costumes were probably Seniors and Juniors who were over the dressing up thing. At least when it had to be school appropriate. It would probably become more interesting at the Halloween party, as the host was a big Halloween person and insisted everyone had a costume.  
  
Faith quickly dropped her bag at her chair, as everyone was to leave unnecessary things in their first classrooms. Teachers were mostly going to stay to watch over the purses, backpacks, and any other containers the students brought. Faith will admit, she had been a bit slow when it came to eating the pancakes, so she almost immediately was informed by that teacher that everyone needed to go down to the auditorium for the competition and if anyone wanted to sign up last-minute they could on the clipboard on their way out.  
  
As Faith was walking down the hall her class merged with another one. She noticed a sudden bolt of movement as she saw Carson, dressed as Peter Pan, practically tackling a Captain Hook. Faith wandered over to the two gays.  
  
**~Carson's costume~  
  
  
**

**~Brendon's costume (The Captain Hook)~  
**

  
  
"Hey, Carson!"  
  
He jumped slightly, but then calmed down when he recognized Faith.  
  
"Hey, Faith. I am so glad to see you here. I wanted to introduce you to the one! The only! Brendon."  
  
He gestured to the Captain Hook beside him.  
  
"Brendon, this is the lovely Faith."  
  
Brendon smiled widely, which completely contrasted with his Captain Hook costume.  
  
"I've heard a lot from Carson."  
  
Brendon held his hand out for her to shake, which she happily did.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Carson talks about you all the time."  
  
Brendon raised his eyebrow in Carson's direction. Carson replied frantically.  
  
"I already know what your thinking and no!"  
  
Brendon laughed along with Faith. She didn't entirely understand what was happening but she did know that Carson's reaction was certainly a big clue.  
  
"Anyway, I gotta get going. I don't want to miss the beginning. Are you guys entering?"  
  
Carson shook his head.  
  
"Maybe next year..."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes but hurried ahead. That's what Carson's been saying since he started dating Brendon. He keeps putting off telling everyone, even small things like at friend-only get-together. Faith quickly found the others and took a seat. While she waited she admired everyone else's costumes.  
  
Jinja was dressed up as Miku, which was expected. Why would Jinja ever pass up an opportunity to cosplay?  
  
**~Jinja's costume~**

Coco was dressed up as a... Faith was pretty sure it was bacon... but she honestly doesn't know how she got past the inspection group of teachers in that dress.  
  
**~Coco's costume~**

  
  
Saela was dressed up as Gabriella Montez from ' _High School Musical_ '.  
(Never watched the movie. Not bothering with adding a costume.)  
  
Riley went for more of a lazy idea, just wearing her soccer uniform. Thankfully she cleaned it since her last practice.  
  
**~Riley's costume~**

  
  
Faith sat back in her seat and waited for the contest to start. She certainly hoped that Karasu entered.  
  
  
  
**(And no, this doesn't mean I have another chapter anywhere near ready.)**  


**(EDIT: Well I forgot to post this chapter so I actually dooooo. xD)**


	19. Chapter 15, Part 2

To say Faith was interested was an understatement. After all her favorite part about Halloween was the costumes. Not to mention the prospect of seeing Karasu in a dress. As Faith glanced around she thought she caught on to a lot of Karasu's name. Faith nudged the kid next to her, who she knew was in the Juniors class.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but is Karasu really popular in the Juniors class?"  
  
The Junior was- thankfully- polite.  
  
"She's rather popular in the entire school! It's hard not to know someone so well-rounded as her."  
  
Faith looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Well-rounded?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Are you new or something? She's on the soccer team, mathletes team as well as the drama club! I don't know how she juggles everything with working and her 'interesting' activities."  
  
Faith didn't need to ask to know what the 'interesting' activities were. He took a breath, obviously not finished.  
  
"Not to mention she gets A's in everything- at least that's what I've heard. I've also heard whispers about her even having a job."  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"She does have a job. I'm not sure where but I do know she has one. She lives with my family."  
  
The Junior beside her gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Then how don't you already know about all this stuff-? Oh sorry, none of my business."  
  
Faith didn't reply nor paid any attention to any of the costumes. She only wondered the Junior's question. Why hadn't Karasu told her? She wasn't even wondering about the special activities. She just meant the mathletes team, soccer, drama. Why would she keep all of those a secret from Faith? She thought Karasu and she were best friends. Or... at least that's what she thought.  
  
Before she knew it one of the teachers was announcing that was everyone, and they'd be naming a winner shortly. Faith sighed, quickly asking the Junior from earlier if Karasu had come up. He- quite disappointingly- said no. Faith sighed and leaned back, wishing momentarily she had paid more attention to the costumes.  
  
Finally, someone came up in a concealing black cloak. The held the microphone up to their mouth and the moment they spoke almost everyone in the auditorium turned to look at the figure. It was clearly Karasu.  
  
"Thank you to everyone who participated. I asked the principal and she allowed me to say who the winner was. As well as reveal and demolish rumors about if I was going to dress up today. Well, I think you'll all be happy to know: the rumors were true."  
  
Karasu grabbed her cloak and yanked it off, revealing that she was wearing a Lolita dress.   
  
****~Lolita Costume~  
  
  
  
Faith could practically hear all the activated hormones in the room, she'll admit, she was included in the bunch.   
  
Faith knew she wasn't the girly type. In fact, as far as she knew Karasu was more ATTRACTED to the girly type. So it was certainly interesting to see her wearing a dress.   
  
Karasu moved on, ignoring the many wolf-whistles and other types of cat-calling. She expected this and Faith wasn't surprised. After all, she had seen that Karasu wasn't flat chested as she had seemed before. Karasu opened the black and orange envelope she held in her hand and read off the winners, not that Faith really thought anyone was paying attention to what she was saying.  
  
Faith hadn't recognized the name but had recognized how Karasu had manipulated her voice, making it sound both higher and cuter. It certainly didn't help the sea of raging hormones.  
  
She soon walked off stage, and the teachers called everyone to head to their classrooms. Faith seemed on autopilot. She wasn't sure what to think. That's when it clicked that Karasu had also said before she walked off stage that she was going to attend the Halloween party dressed differently.  
  
Faith couldn't wait for the Halloween party later. Halloween had landed on a Wednesday so she wasn't entirely sure if Karasu was going to cancel tutoring today or not. She didn't think she would but if she had a large amount of prep to get ready to go to the party she might end up canceling.   
  
  
Faith had pushed the problems out of her mind, waiting until it was lunch time, which had finally rolled around. She knew she could catch Karasu then, as they had the same lunch hour. She quickly walked down to the cafeteria, where she found Karasu already sitting at Faith's table. Karasu looked extremely tired as if she was going to fall asleep right at the table. Faith walked over and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Are you okay? You look exhausted."  
  
Karasu groaned slightly before replying.  
  
"People talk to me a lot more when I look like this. I haven't had this much interaction since I was a kid."  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow questioningly, and Karasu quickly explained.  
  
"I was a lot more friendly when I was a kid."  
  
Faith nodded, deciding to just be quiet as the rest of her friends wandered over to the table. Coco had retired the bacon dress, she was telling Jinja how she had just looked ridiculous in it. When they noticed a tired Karasu at the table Karasu forced herself to look just as peppy as she had all day, erasing her tired look.  
  
"Oh your so cute!"  
  
Coco had gone full-on fan-girl over the tomboy girl. Karasu just smiled through it, not saying a word.  
  
"Why don't you always dress like this! You look so much more friendly."  
  
For a second Karasu's smile faltered and was replaced by a look of horror at the thought of having to deal with all these interactions daily. She quickly fixed her smile again as Coco continued to obliviously fan-girl. Jinja just rolled her eyes as the rest of their group wandered over. Faith turned around, hearing Saela complain Riley wasn't paying attention; which she really wasn't. Faith sighed. It was going to be a long day for both her and Karasu.

~~~  
  
Faith was so glad the school day was over and was planning on taking a nap when she got home so she wouldn't be exhausted at the party. Karasu had pulled her aside and said tutoring was canceled today. She clearly had the same plan as Faith.  
  
Faith got home before Karasu and was tempted just to lay down immediately, but she needed to make sure all her costume pieces were where she thought they were, just in case she overslept. She finished finding everything and placing it in the same place and fell asleep on her bed.  
 **~Faith's Costume~  
  
  
**

~~~  
  
Faith was so glad that she checked everything, she was running even later than she had prepared for. She was running out the door over 10 minutes later than if she had PLANNED to over-sleep. But she was finally in the car and on the way to the host's house.  
  
She wished she had waited for Karasu to get home so she could ask her to wake her up either before or when she was leaving.  
  
She drove quickly to the house, but as she was driving she could've sworn she passed Karasu's car. She soon arrived at the house and quickly asked someone near the door if Karasu had gotten there yet. They informed me that she hadn't yet, or at least they hadn't seen her.  
  
Faith decided to wander around and try and find her friends. She thought maybe Carson had thought about coming out to all their friends at this party, or maybe afterward. It was a friend group tradition that after a party she and her friends would always go and get pizza. As she approached the food table she realized that this might be a different time.  
  
Sitting on the table were multiple different kinds of alcohol. Faith never really went to a party with so much. There were a couple at the normal ones she went to but there was an entire table that looked like it had alcohol. She walked over only to find a lot of them were flavored.  
  
There were normal ones, as well as normal-sounding flavored ones. Like Shiner Strawberry Blonde, which also did sound odd as well; but there were odder ones like Dogfish Head Flesh & Blood IPA.  
  
Faith hesitated momentarily before grabbing one labeled "SunTan Mr. Pineapple" and opening it. She glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of any of her friends' costumes. She took a sip and was surprised that it tasted mostly like Pineapple, she expected it to taste more beer like.  
  
She was brought out of her trance by someone standing on the coffee table and yelling out to the entire crowd of somehow already tipsy teenagers.  
  
"The person everyone has been waiting for is here! The one, the only, the extremely hot and everyone better damn well know it; Karasu!"  
  
The Junior looking male- who looked somewhere in between drunk and tipsy- pulled a Harley Quinn dressed Karasu up onto the coffee table.  
  
 **~Karasu's Harley Quinn costume~  
  
  
**

**(Wig included)**

  
Despite the less-girlishness, the room of hormones seemed to be in just as full force as earlier- if not worse since everyone was already tipsy. Karasu grinned at the crowd.  
  
"Let's get our party the hell on!"  
  
The room cheered and Karasu jumped off the table. Faith tried to make her way over to her but was stopped by Carson.  
  
"Oh, Carson! I wasn't sure if you were coming. I had a question for you."  
  
Faith leaned in closer both so Carson could hear her better and to minimize the likelihood someone else might hear her.  
  
"Are you going to come out to the rest of the group at the Pizza After-Party?"  
  
Carson glanced over to Brendon, smiling broadly.  
  
"I plan on it, but you'll be there, right? Your support for this would be so much help."  
  
Faith smiled back.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world CareBear."  
  
Carson went slightly pink in the face at Faith's old nickname for him. When he was younger he had the largest collection of CareBears. Brendon looked at her amused and questioningly. Carson waved at him slightly.  
  
"It's nothing! Just a stupid joke she made when we were younger."  
  
Faith laughed slightly, knowing she was totally going to say it again at the pizza party later. After talking with them for what only felt like a little bit but was probably a good half hour and another can of Mr. Pineapple Faith went to go find Karasu and her other friends.  
  
She eventually found an abandoned Riley who was rather nervous standing by the food table. Faith had to stay there with her for around another half hour before Saela reappeared. Riley somehow knew that there was going to be alcohol there and was the driver for their little group. Faith had parked a few houses down; which just so happened to be Carson's house; so she was probably going to get a ride with Riley. Saela was rather drunk but better off than Faith, who had drunk about four of the Mr. Pineapple drinks that only tasted better the more she drank.  
  
Faith eventually decided that Karasu wasn't inside; she had searched the entire house. She hadn't thought about if people had moved around, but she was drunk. Cut her some slack. She wandered outside and did locate Karasu. She was rather relaxedly watching the more chill crowd, which had wandered to the backyard, as they danced to the muffled music coming from the inside or just kinda talked around the yard.  
  
Karasu was quietly drinking a bottled drink while people watching. Faith stumbled over and leaned against her.  
  
"Hey, Karasu..."  
  
She smiled up at her as Karasu looked down at Faith. Karasu seemed to immediately recognize how drunk Faith was. She sighed and turned, causing Faith to fall into her arms.  
  
"How much have you drank Faithie?"  
  
She placed her bottle on the fence of the deck. Faith looked up at her, leaning the back of her head against Karasu's chest.  
  
"I dunnoooo maybe fooour? Five? These Mr. Pineapples are really good...."  
  
Karasu took the can from her and read the label before sniffing the can. Her face grimaced and sighed.  
  
"Did you leave this can alone ever?"  
  
Faith scrunched her face up in thought.  
  
"Maybe while I was talking to Saela.... or Riley..."  
  
Karasu sighed.  
  
"I'm taking you home. Someone put something else in your drink while you weren't looking so I'm not risking someone trying to take advantage of you."  
  
Karasu pulled Faith to the lawn and through the gate, heading for the front of the house. Faith went very willingly. Karasu helped Faith into her car and once Karasu herself was behind the driver's seat Faith mumbled out,  
  
"You shouldn't be driving any more than me, you've gotta be drunk too..."  
  
Karasu shook her head.  
  
"I probably have a higher tolerance, besides I haven't even drunk one bottle, I'll be fine... just don't talk too much."  
  
Karasu backed out of her parking spot and began driving down the street. Faith noticed that she seemed to take easier turns and less populated roads. It took longer but Karasu was being safer.  
  
Once they parked in the driveway Faith noticed it was almost midnight, her father would be asleep by now. She grinned to herself as Karasu got out of the car and walked to Faith's side, helping her out.  
  
Karasu helped her to the door, opening it for Faith and walking through second. Faith turned around and leaned against Karasu, causing her back to fall back against the door.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home..."  
  
She smiled up at her as Karasu looked down at her. Faith moved to stand on her toes, as Karasu had a good two or three inches on her. Faith leaned in to kiss Karasu and Karasu leaned out of the way, pulling Faith with her so Faith wouldn't face plant against the door.  
  
"C'mon you should get to bed."  
  
Karasu crouched some and picked Faith up bridal-style, carrying her back towards her room. She set her down in front of the door and Faith decided to try one more thing.  
  
"Do you think you could help me change out of my costume~?"  
  
Karasu blinked momentarily before replying.  
  
"Uhh I'm really tired too, I think you can probably handle that on your own right?"  
  
Karasu almost seemed to run away to her room, leaving Faith almost in tears. She didn't have to be sober to feel the rejection from Karasu. She walked into her room and didn't bother taking anything off, face-planting into her bed and crying.  
  
She eventually got up and removed her running makeup and costume. She got under the covers and tried to keep from crying more. She had thought there was something with Karasu but she had misread it. Why else would Karasu not only reject her but also practically run away from her afterward.  
  
She ended up crying herself to sleep.

**BAM! I finished the next chapter quickly. Next one is already almost a page finished! Also I realize this chapter is over twice as long as I usually aim for (I aim for 1000ish words, this one is 2000+) but I didn't want it to be three parts. Next chapter will probably be extra long as well or multiple parts.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my account on WattPad, KaiTheBlank. Updates will appear faster on WattPad as I won't remember to post here.


End file.
